Slow Dancing In a Burning Room
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy mungkin adalah dua orang paling pintar, sekaligus paling bodoh, dan sekaligus paling tidak peka. Mereka punya perasaan satu sama lain tapi terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya dan justru bermain api di tempat lain sesuka hati, akankah mereka menyadari kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama? Atau akan selamanya seperti ini?
1. Chapter 1

**SLOW DANCING IN A BURNING ROOM**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hermione Granger POV**

Aku melihat jam tanganku, kenapa Malfoy lama sekali? Harusnya ia sudah datang lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi ia masih belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Aku duduk di salah satu ruang rapat kecil di gedung utama Malfoy Enterprise. Sebagai kepala bagian _Muggle Relation_ aku terpaksa sering mengunjungi perusahaan Malfoy, terutama karena belakangan ini ia mulai meluaskan usahanya ke dunia Muggle.

"Miss Granger, apa kau yakin bisa menemui kita?" Lizzy salah satu bawahanku bertanya. Aku memutar mataku, Lizzy adalah salah satu karyawan baru yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak seharusnya ikut ke perusahaan Malfoy namun memaksa dan berkata ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Bukankah Draco Malfoy pria yang sangat sibuk? Aku tidak yakin ia bisa menemui karyawan kementrian tanpa janji sebelumnya." Lizzy berkata lagi.

Aku memutar mataku lagi. "Kalau kau tidak yakin, kembali saja ke kementrian." aku berkata ketus padanya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Draco Malfoy dengan satu asistennya masuk.

"Granger…" Draco menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Malfoy…" Aku berdiri dan menyalam asistennya. Benar, aku menyalam asistennya Mark dan tidak menjabat tangan Malfoy karena pria bengsek di depanku itu sudah menyapa Lizzy dan menjabat tangannya.

Lizzy yang sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Malfoy mukanya langsung memerah

Aku dan Mark kemudian langsung bekerja seperti Professional sementara Draco Malfoy dan Lizzy sudah sibuk tebar pesona satu sama lain.

"Mr. Malfoy, senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda."Lizzy tersenyum lebar.

Hermione bergidik mendengar nada suara Lizzy yang terdengar jelas sedang menggoda Malfoy. Ugh… Aku mempercepat pekerjaanku dan Mark, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Granger… apa tekanan darahmu sedang tinggi?" Malfoy tiba-tiba bertanya meledekku.

"Diam sajalah Malfoy!" aku berkata ketus.

Aku dan Draco Malfoy menjadi cukup dekat setelah kami sama-sama mengulang kembali tahun ketujuh kami di Hogwarts, well sebenarnya kata dekat bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan kami.

Aku dan Malfoy menjadi Head-Boy dan Head-Girl dan tinggal di asrama yang sama selama satu tahun, dan selama satu tahun itu kami belajar untuk tidak menghina satu sama lain, dan bersikap normal satu sama lain.

Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts kami masih tetap berhubungan, Draco mulai mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka dan aku bekerja di kementrian. Aku sudah lebih dari lima tahun bekerja di kementrian, dan sudah berkali-kali harus datang ke perusahaan Malfoy untuk mengurus hubungan perusahaannya dengan Muggle.

Draco punya banyak saham di perusahaan Muggle, ia punya saham di Apple, di Wal-Mart, di Volkswagen, di Sinopec , dan terakhir ia bahkan baru saja menjadi pemilik dari salah satu tim sepak bola terkenal di Inggris, Manchester United, entah apa maunya, seakan-akan uangnya masih kurang banyak. Untuk apa ia bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Amerika, Jerman, dan China, membuatku banyak pekerjaan saja.

Ugh, apa yang baru saja kulihat? Lizzy menulis nomor teleponnya diselembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Malfoy?Ugh, menyebalkan, sepertinya aku harus segera mentransfer anak baru ini ke departement lain, sebelum ia membuat kepalaku pecah dengan sikapnya yang seperti wanita murahan.

Aku melotot ke arah Malfoy yang sedang tertawa dengan Lizzy, Malfoy melihat ke arahku lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dasar brengsek.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy adalah pria paling menyebalkan di seluruh penjuru dunia sihir, kenapa ia harus lahir dan hidup dan membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Malfoy dikenal sebagai _Wizarding World Playboy,_ beberapa kekasihnya yang cukup terkenal karena berhasil menjalin hubungan dengannya lebih dari satu malam adalah Pansy Parkinson (2 bulan), Daphne Greengrass (2 Minggu), Astoria Greengrass (1 minggu), dan Jessica (Model, 4 hari).

Sisanya hanya kumpulan perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya kurang lebih dari dua puluh empat jam, atau lebih tepat dikatakan one-night-stand.

Percayalah, Narcissa dan aku sudah berkali-kali menasihatinya dan memperingatkan agar berhenti bersikap seperti itu, tapi ia hanya tertawa, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ia masih muda dan ingin bersenang-senang.

Rasanya aku ingin memecahkan kepalanya. Pria berumur 26 tahun itu harus ditampar dan dipukuli sampai babak belur agar bisa menjadi pria waras.

"Miss Granger, aku akan menyiapkan salinan kontrak kami dengan perusahaan Apple begitu kontraknya selesai dan memberitahu anda." Mark berkata setelah selesai membaca peraturan terbaru tentang peraturan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Muggle yang baru diresmikan minggu lalu.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah Mark, akan kutunggu." Aku lalu berdiri dan merapikan berkas-berkasku.

"Lizzy, kau ingin kembali ke kementrian atau mau mengajukan pengunduran diri dan melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi Mr. Malfoy?" aku bertanya saat Lizzy belum juga bangkit dari kursinya.

Mark tersenyum mendengar sindiranku, Lizzy memerah dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sementara Draco Malfoy tertawa.

"Granger… Granger… apa kau sedang berencana mati muda karena tekanan darah tinggi?" Draco berdiri lalu tertawa. Aku tidak menjawab hanya meliriknya garang.

"Mark, Lizzy, bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Malfoy bertanya. Mark mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu, Lizzy memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada Malfoy lalu keluar dari ruangan juga. Menyebalkan.

"Granger, kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya bawahan baru yang cantik." Malfoy duduk lagi dikursi yang lebih dekat dengan posisiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menyebalkan. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting aku harus kembali ke kementrian." Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Malfoy saat ini, moodku sedang jelek sekali.

"Granger, santailah sedikit." Malfoy memainkan ujung rok-ku yang bisa dicapainya. Aku memukul tangannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap brengsek!" aku berseru kesal.

Malfoy tertawa.

"Dan berhentilah tertawa seperti itu!"

"Granger, besok malam datanglah ke manor, ibuku baru kembali dan Prancis kemarin malam dan berkata ingin bertemu denganmu dan makan malam bersama." Malfoy memberitahu.

"Katakan pada Narcissa aku akan datang jika kau tidak datang." Aku lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu. Malfoy menarik tanganku.

"Granger, kita sudah tidak bertemu tiga minggu, apa kau akan langsung pergi begitu saja? Tidak ada makan siang bersama dengan kawan lamamu ini?" Malfoy bertanya, ia baru saja melakukan perjalan bisnis ke Jerman dan baru kembali tadi pagi, karena itu aku baru bisa mengurus berkas-berkas siang ini.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab ketus.

"Baiklah, Miss Granger karyawan teladan kementrian yang sibuk sekali, kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman!" Malfoy berdiri dan menyorongkan pipi kanannya padaku.

"Menyebalkan!" Aku mengecup pipinya pelan lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jangan lupa besok malam!" Malfoy berkata sebelum aku membanting pintu ruang rapatnya.

Dasar menyebalkan. Draco Malfoy adalah pria paling menyebalkan di seluruh penjuru dunia sihir, bukan hanya dunia sihir tapi juga dunia Muggle.

DRACO MALFOY ADALAH PRIA PALING MENYEBALKAN DI SELURUH JAGAT RAYA.

.

Aku duduk di mejaku dan merapikan beberapa berkas sebelum pulang. Akhir tahun berarti lembur, berarti banyak laporan yang harus diselesaikan dan berarti kurang tidur.

Aku menguap dan memasukkan berkas terakhir ke laci lalu keluar dari ruangan dan Blaise Zabini sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Hermione, kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?" Blaise bertanya.

"Astaga… Blaise aku lupa!" Aku berseru, kami berjanji akan makan malam bersama malam ini. "Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku diluar? Kenapa tidak masuk dan memanggilku?"

"Dan mengganggu Hermione Granger yang sedang asik lembur?" Blaise tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan." Blaise mengulurkan lengannya. Aku tersenyum lalu meraih tangannya, kami berjalan bergandengan keluar dari kementrian.

Apa?

Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Blaise Zabini. Tidak. Kami hanya rekan kerja yang belakangan ini mulai dekat. Blaise bekerja di bagian _International Relationship_ , dan belakangan ini kami mulai dekat, ini kali kedua kami pergi makan malam bersama.

Tidak. Aku tidak dengan sengaja dekat dengan Blaise untuk membuat Draco cemburu. Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula untuk apa membuat pria sialan itu cemburu? Aku tidak menyukainya!

Apa?

Kalian pikir hubunganku dengan Oliver Wood juga sekedar untuk membuat Draco cemburu? Cormac McLaggen? Tidak, kalian salah paham denganku. Aku tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy. Aku punya selera yang lebih baik dari dia.

"Hermione, ada Draco disana." Blaise menunjuk salah satu meja di restoran yang mereka datangi. Aku melihat kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut pirang itu duduk di restoran dengan perempuan yang kukenal.

Lizzy.

Ugh, hal pertama yang akan ku lakukan besok begitu sampai di kantor adalah mentrasnfernya ke departement lain.

"Draco…" Blaise menarik tanganku dan kami menghampiri meja Draco dan Lizzy.

"Blaise?" Malfoy terlihat kaget melihat kami berdua, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia kaget melihatku disamping Blaise. Aku mempererat tanganku di lengan Blaise.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Blaise bertanya.

"Iya, aku baru kembali tadi pagi." Draco menjawab, ekspresinya aneh. "Well, Blaise, ini Lizzy, ia bawahan baru Hermione." Draco menyeringai.

"Oh, benarkah?" Blaise bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Well, Draco, Lizzy, kalau begitu nikmati makan malam kalian." Blaise menarik tanganku menjauh dari meja itu.

Aku melirik Draco untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak ke meja kami. Draco menyipitkan matanya, aku tahu betul ekspresi wajahnya, ia kesal.

Apa peduliku? Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, ia bisa pergi keluar dengan perempuan manapun yang ia mau, bahkan perempuan yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi yang notabene bawahanku yang belum bekerja lebih dari dua minggu.

Jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi makan malam dengan Blaise Zabini? Aku sudah mengenal Blaise lama, kami teman satu kantor, dan Blaise orang yang baik. Tidak ada alasan menolak ajakan makan malamnya, karena Blaise dan Draco teman baik? Apa peduliku? Aku tidak menyukai Draco! Aku tidak sengaja membuat Draco kesal.

-To Be Continued-

 **Hai…. I Know this is a lil bit weird, aku masih punya dua cerita WIP dan udah posting cerita lainnya, tapi aku udah punya draft cerita ini lebih dari dua bulan, dan dia udah minta-minta di post….**

 **So here is it…. Kalau sesuai rencana ini akan jadi cerita singkat, mungkin sekitar 10k kata…**

 **Judul cerita ini diambil dari judul lagu John Mayer… Slow Dancing In a Burning Room, ini lagu John Mayer favoritku…**

 **Seperti biasa guys… Read and Review… I'd love to hear what you think…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Draco Malfoy POV**

Aku sedang memperhatikan pemaparan kepala bagian keuangan tentang laporan keuangan terbaru perusahaan. Tiba-tiba Mark asistenku mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Miss Granger sudah menunggu di ruang rapat biasa." Mark berbisik. Aku mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dari kursiku.

"Semuanya…" Aku berseru pada sekitar tiga puluh orang yang ada di ruangan rapat dan mereka langsung melihat kepadaku. "Rapat hari ini selesai, kalian bisa kembali bekerja." Aku berseru kemudian pergi keluar meskipun rapat bahkan belum berjalan setengah jalan.

Mark berjalan agak dibelakangku. "Sudah berapa lama Granger menunggu?" Aku bertanya.

"Sekitar lima belas menit." Mark menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku?" Aku bertanya sedikit emosi dan berjalan ke ruang rapat kecil di dekat ruangan pribadiku.

Ruang rapat tempat Granger menunggu tepat berada di samping ruangan pribadiku, ruangannya kecil, hanya sekitar lima kali lima meter. Aku sengaja merancang ruangan itu untuknya, agar ia bisa menungguku untuk rapat disana. Tadinya itu semacam ruangan yang digunakan untuk Mark tapi aku mengubahnya.

"Granger…" Aku menyeringai padanya. Ia melirikku garang.

Hmm, Granger selalu memasang ekspresi kesalnya setiap datang ke kantorku. Aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, sepertinya ia makin kurus, ugh, apa ia tidak kedinginan? Ini kan sudah musim dingin, ia menggunakan kemeja biasa dan rok kerja selutut tanpa stocking atau legging, apa Granger tidak kedinginan?

Aku langsung duduk dikursi paling ujung, melihat seseorang yang datang bersama Hermione. _Another Stupid Bimbo._ Aku menyapanya dengan ramah dan bertanya siapa namanya untuk membuat Hermione kesal. Hahahaha.

Aku selalu melakukan ini, selalu dengan sengaja membuat Hermione kesal dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukainya. Mulai dari menggoda semua perempuan di sekitar kami, karyawannya, karyawanku (jika Granger sedang ada disekitarku), perempuan yang menjaga counter kopi dimana kami minum kopi, pelayan restoran yang melayani kami (Jika kami makan bersama.)

Aku tahu aku punya perasaan pada Granger dari hari pertama kami bertemu lagi di Hogwarts, ia tersenyum ramah padaku saat kami bertemu saat turun dari kereta menuju Hogwarts untuk mengulang kembali tahun ke tujuh.

Aku bersikap ramah padanya selama kami tinggal bersama di asrama sebagai Headboy dan Headgirl. Ramah? Tidak juga sebenarnya, kami bersikap normal, tidak menghina satu sama lain tapi tetap berdebat di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Berdebat mengenai peri rumah, mengenai peraturan baru kementrian, mengenai dewan komite Hogwarts, mengenai materi pelajaran, mengenai apapun yang bisa di perdebatkan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sebenarnya, apakah ia menyukaiku atau tidak? Apa mungkin Granger mencintaiku? Atau mungkin tidak punya perasaan padaku sama sekali? Entahlah.

Terkadang aku merasa kalau ia mungkin punya perasaan padaku, setiap aku dekat dengan perempuan ia akan kesal, seperti sedang cemburu, tapi ia juga melakukan hal yang sama saat Ron Weasley atau Fred Weasley dekat dengan perempuan-perempuan bodoh lainnya sehingga aku tidak yakin ia cemburu atau hanya sekedar peduli sebagai teman.

Jadi aku tetap melakukannya, tebar pesona dengan semua perempuan yang kutemui selagi ada Hermione Granger di dekatku.

Aku melihat Hermione yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa detail peraturan pada Mark, ia seperti sedang menahan buang air besar, aku tahu ia kesal karena aku menggoda Lizzy.

"Granger… apa tekanan darahmu sedang tinggi?" Aku bertanya meledeknya.

"Diam sajalah Malfoy!" Granger melirikku galak dan berkata dengan ketus.

Aku tertawa pelan kemudian menanyakan beberapa hal kecil pada Lizzy, hal-hal kecil yang tidak akan pernah kuingat, aku meminta nomor teleponnya, sengaja agar membuat Granger makin kesal.

"Miss Granger, aku akan menyiapkan salinan kontrak kami dengan perusahaan Apple begitu kontraknya selesai dan memberitahu anda." Mark berkata menandakan bahwa rapat ini -atau lebih tepat jika kusebut rapat mereka- sudah selesai

Granger mengangguk. "Baiklah Mark, akan kutunggu." Ia lalu berdiri dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

"Lizzy, kau ingin kembali ke kementrian atau mau mengajukan pengunduran diri dan melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi Mr. Malfoy?" Granger berseru kesal pada Lizzy yang masih sibuk memandangi wajah tampanku.

Wajah Lizzy memerah dan ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Mark tersenyum, sudah mengenal kebiasaan Granger. Aku tertawa.

"Granger… Granger… apa kau sedang berencana mati muda karena tekanan darah tinggi?" Aku berdiri lalu tertawa. Hermione tidak menjawab hanya melirikku garang, seperti siap mencakar wajahku yang tampan ini.

"Mark, Lizzy, bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Aku bertanya. Mark mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu, Lizzy memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis padaku lalu keluar dari ruangan juga.

"Granger, kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya bawahan baru yang cantik." Aku duduk lagi dikursi yang lebih dekat dengan posisi Granger berdiri. Tentu saja aku berbohong, cantik dari mana? Lizzy bahkan tidak lebih cantik dari Pansy.

Hermione Granger adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kutemui, oke Mother mungkin perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kutemui, dengan begitu Granger ada di tempat kedua.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting aku harus kembali ke kementrian." Granger kesal

"Granger, santailah sedikit." Aku menggeser kursiku dan memainkan bagian ujung roknya yang bisa kucapai. Ia memukul tanganku kencang.

"Berhentilah bersikap brengsek!"

Granger sepertinya sedang benar-benar badmood, apa dia sedang PMS?

Aku tertawa.

"Dan berhentilah tertawa seperti itu!" Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, membuat payudaranya sedikit naik, dasar, apa ia sengaja menggodaku?

"Granger, besok malam datanglah ke manor, ibuku baru kembali dari Prancis kemarin malam dan berkata ingin bertemu denganmu dan makan malam bersama." Aku menyampaikan pesan Mother padanya. Ibuku memang salah satu fans berat Hermione, selalu bertanya bagaimana kabarnya? Apa ia sedang dekat dengan laki-laki? Selalu membawakan oleh-oleh setiap ia pulang dari liburannya.

"Katakan pada Narcissa aku akan datang jika kau tidak datang." Hermione mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku menahan tangannya.

"Granger, kita sudah tidak bertemu tiga minggu, apa kau akan langsung pergi begitu saja? Tidak ada makan siang bersama dengan kawan lamamu ini?" Aku baru kembali dari Jerman tadi pagi, mengurus beberapa hal terkait kerja sama perusahaan dengan produsen mobil favorit ayahnya Granger. Volkswagen.

Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Granger, begitu juga sebaliknya, Mr. Granger punya dua mobil di garasinya, dan keduanya bermerk Volkswagen, sehingga itulah yang menjadi alasanku bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mobil asal Jerman itu.

Apple? Mudah saja, karena itu merk alat komunikasi paling terkenal saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya karena itu merk alat komunikasi kesukaan Mrs. Granger.

Wal-Mart? Karena perusahaan Muggle itu sekarang adaah perusahaan dengan keuntungan paling besar di bidangnya dan sedang meluaskan sayapnya ke Inggris dan Eropa atau lebih tepatnya karena Granger beberapa kali mengajakku kesana dan aku menyukainya.

Sinopec? Karena Granger berkata bahwa Tiongkok akan segera menjadi negara paling berpengaruh dalam jangka dekat.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang peduli tentang kemurnian darah lagi. Lagipula perempuan yang kucintai adalah seorang Muggle-Born, jadi jika perusahaan Muggle bisa memberikanku banyak keuntungan kenapa tidak? Lagipula sesekali berhubungan dengan Muggle bisa menjadi sarana hiburan.

"Tidak." Hermione menjawab dengan ketus.

"Baiklah, Miss Granger karyawan teladan kementrian yang sibuk sekali, kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman!" Aku berdiri dan meminta agar paling tidak Granger mencium pipi kananku, ciuman di pipi adalah hal normal untuk sepasang teman bukan?

"Menyebalkan!" Granger mengecup pipiku cepat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jangan lupa besok malam!" Aku berkata sebelum Hermione menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku menghela nafasku, kemudian keluar dari ruangan rapat dan kembali pada pekerjaanku yang sudah menumpuk.

.

Aku menghubungi Lizzy dan mengajaknya keluar makan malam, semoga ia memberitahu Granger dan membuatnya kesal. Kami bertemu di restoran di dekat kementrian.

"Mr. Malfoy.." Lizzy yang sepertinya menambah ketebalan make-upnya menyapaku ramah.

"Lizzy, kau bisa memanggilku Draco diluar jam kerja." Aku berbasa-basi , kami kemudian memasukki restoran itu dan duduk di salah satu meja.

"Apa Miss Granger tahu kalau kau pergi makan denganku?" Aku bertanya, berharap Granger tahu dan sekarang ia sedang membakar fotoku yang bisa ditemukannya karena kesal.

Lizzy menggeleng manja. Ugh aku ingin muntah.

"Miss Granger sedang lembur, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesal, sepertinya ia tidak suka kalau aku dekat denganmu." Lizzy memberitahu.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak memutar mataku. Bagaimana karyawan baru ini membiarkan boss-nya lembur dan dia malah makan malam dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Aku memang benar, Lizzy tidak lebih dari _Stupid Bimbo._

Kami kemudian memesan makanan, dan mengobrol tentang beberapa hal yang membuatku akhirnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Lizzy memang benar-benar _Bimbo_ paling _Bimbo_ yang pernah kutemui. Ia hanya tertarik pada wajah dan uangku, well, aku tidak kaget, ia bukan perempuan pertama atau kedua atau kelima atau ke tujuh belas yang berperilaku seperti itu, tapi ia satu dari sedikit perempuan yang terlalu bodoh, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama tengan mentri sihir sekarang.

"Draco…" Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Blaise?" Aku melihat Blaise berdri disampingku dan Hermione berada disampingnya, mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Blaise bertanya, menyadarkanku bahwa aku melihat ke arah tangan mereka terlalu lama.

"Iya, aku baru kembali tadi pagi." Aku menjawab, berusaha mengontrol ekspresiku. "Well, Blaise, ini Lizzy, ia bawahan baru Hermione." Aku menyeringai, tahu keberadaan Lizzy pasti akan membuat Hermione kesal.

"Oh, benarkah?" Blaise bertanya pada Granger. Granger mengangguk mengiyakan tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Well, Draco, Lizzy, kalau begitu nikmati makan malam kalian." Blaise menarik tangan Granger menjauh dari meja itu.

Hermione melirikku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mejanya dengan Blaise, aku menyipitkan mataku, sejak kapan dua orang itu menjadi dekat.

Hermione Granger selalu memacari seorang Gryffindor, Weasley, Wood dan McLaggen, tiga mantan pacarnya semuanya Gryffindor, jika ia terlihat dekat dengan pria juga kebanyakan Gryffindor, atau paling tidak Ravenclaw, tidak pernah Slytherin, well, kecuali aku tentu saja.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba dekat dengan Blaise Zabini? Slytherin, sahabatku. Apa ia sengaja? Apa Hermione ingin membalasku karena selama ini selalu berusaha membuatnya cemburu?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Granger bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sengaja membuatnya cemburu selama ini, jadi apa ia benar-benar menyukai Blaise? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja.

Selama ini aku selalu menjadi bagian penting dari berakhirnya hubungan Granger dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, mulai dari menunjukkan bukti nyata bahwa Ron Weasley selingkuh dengan perempuan tidak dikenal, meyakinkan Hermione bahwa Oliver Wood adalah seorang gay padahal tidak, dan meyakinkan Hermione bahwa Cormac masih merupakan pria brengsek seperti di Hogwarts padahal tidak.

Aku selalu membuatnya putus dengan kekasihnya, menjauhkan pria-pria yang dekat dengannya, dan kali ini aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya berhubungan dalam jangka waktu lama dengan Blaise, meskipun Blaise sahabatku.

-To Be Continued-

 **Aku lupa disclaimerku di chapter satu… ugh…**

 **Btw… makasih banyak ya buat review kalian? 9 review dalam satu malam untuk chapter pertama.**

 **Keep reviewing guys…. review kalian bahan bakarku...**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Normal POV**

Hermione sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor dan makan malam dengan Narcissa Malfoy. Ia benar-benar berharap agar Draco tidak ada dan tidak ikut makan malam dengan mereka. Belakangan ini perasaannya makin tidak karuan jika pria itu ada di dekatnya.

Hermione menyukai Narcissa, Lady Malfoy itu nyaris sempurna di matanya, ia cantik, baik, ramah, elegan, dan sangat keibuan, mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan, sehingga cepat akrab.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju perapian. Ia akan menggunakan saluran _Floo_ untuk menuju ke Malfoy Manor.

Begitu sampai di Malfoy Manor, Draco sudah menunggunya di depan perapian. Hermione memutar matanya, Draco tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hermione bertanya kesal.

"Apa pertanyaanmu tidak aneh? ini kan rumahku." Draco tersenyum, selalu menanggapi Hermione yang emosi dengan santai.

Peran mereka berubah sekarang. Dulu Draco-lah yang suka marah-marah dan Hermione yang tenang, sementara sekarang Hermione yang suka emosi dan Draco yang santai.

"Kau tidak ada janji dengan Lizzy?" Hermione bertanya menyindir sambil berjalan ke arah ruangan pribadi Narcissa, dimana mereka biasanya mengobrol sebelum makan malam.

"Ku dengar kau sudah memutasinya ke bagian Magical Creature." Draco menjawab sambil berjalan disamping Granger. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau cemburu?" Draco mencoba peruntungannya.

"Huh… jangan bercanda. Aku memutasinya karena ia tidak kompeten." Hermione membela dirinya. "Kalau kau tidak suka aku memindahkannya rekrut saja dia jadi karyawanmu, atau kekasihmu." Hermione berkata ketus.

Draco tertawa. "Jika dia bahkan tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik di kementrian apalagi jika dia bekerja di perusahaanku Granger." Draco membela dirinya.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruangan pribadi Narcissa. Hermione mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Narcissa sedang menyortir banyak sekali pakaian.

"Hermione, kau sudah datang?" Narcissa berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Hermione erat. "Oh, sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat? Sepertinya kau makin kurus." Narcissa memperhatikan tubuh Hermione dari atas kebawah.

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan di kementrian, makanku jadi kurang teratur." Hermione menjawab. Draco mendengar percakapan ibunya dengan Hermione dan mengumpat dalam hati, _benar Granger memang makin kurus_

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Narcissa melirik Draco aneh.

"Kenapa kalian berdua begitu membenciku?" Draco bertanya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Granger tidak ingin melihatku aku masih bisa terima, tapi ibuku sendiri bahkan tidak menginginkan keberadaanku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pergilah, cari kesibukan lain, jangan mengganggu kami." Narcissa mendorong Draco ke arah pintu. Draco hanya tertawa, tidak menyangka keadaan seabsurd ini akan menimpanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku pergi." Draco akhirnya menyerah, berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu.

Narcissa kemudian tertawa dan berjalan mendekat ke Hermione. "Hermione, ini kan sudah musim dingin, aku membeli banyak _coat_ untukmu di Paris, kau harus mencobanya. Aku juga membeli beberapa _Dress_ dan pakaian lainnya."

"Narcissa, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menerima pemberianmu." Hermione frustasi sendiri.

"Ah, Nonsense, kau sudah seperti anak perempuanku, apa seorang ibu tidak boleh membelikan anaknya pakaian bagus?" Narcissa sudah memilihkan beberapa pakaian untuk dicoba Hermione.

Lima tahun mengenal Narcissa, Hermione belajar bahwa tidak ada gunanya menolak kehendak Narcissa, jadi ia mulai mencoba beberapa pakaian yang ada disitu.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione terbangun, ia melihat ke jendela kereta dan tahu seketika bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai. Ia menghela nafasnya, ia senang akan kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengulang tahun ke tujuhnya, tapi Harry dan Ron tidak ikut bersamanya, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengikuti auror training._

 _Hermione sudah melihat beberapa nama teman-teman seangkatannya yang kembali ke Hogwarts, tidak banyak yang dekat dengannya, kebanyakan adalah Ravenclaw, beberapa Gryffindor, Hupplefuff, dan sedikit Slytherin._

 _Hermione ditunjuk menjadi Headgirl dan ia sudah tahu kalau Draco Malfoy menjadi Headboy, ia tidak berharap bisa berteman dengannya, ia hanya berharap Malfoy tidak akan mencari masalah dengannya._

 _Hermione mengganti pakaiannya, tidak lama kereta berhenti dan ia turun dengan puluhan murid lainnya. Saat ia turun, ia melihat Draco Malfoy juga turun dari pintu di gerbong lainnya._

 _Hermione tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada salahnya bersikap ramah duluan._

 _._

 _Draco sedang bersiap untuk pergi Hogsmade, Ibunya mengirim surat dan berkata ingin bertemu dengannya, ini baru seminggu pertama tahun ajaran barunya, dan ia sudah hampir seminggu tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan Granger._

 _Tapi selain mengangguk satu sama lain saat berpapasan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi satu sama lain._

 _Granger beberapa kali tersenyum padanya, dan meskipun Draco ingin membalas senyumanya, sepertinya otot-otot di wajahnya yang seharusnya digunakan untuk tersenyum sudah karatan, sudah tidak bisa digunakan, susah sekali menggerakan otot wajahnya untuk tersenyum._

 _Draco mengambil topinya lalu keluar dari kamarnya, ia akan sarapan di Great Hall kemudian menuju ke Hogsmade._

 _"Selamat pagi Malfoy." Hermione yang sedang merapikan tumpukkan bukunya di depan perapian menyapa Draco yang baru keluar dari kamarnya._

 _"Pagi….Granger…" Draco buru-buru menambahkan nama Granger dibelakang agar sapaanya terdengar sedikit lebih ramah._

 _"Kau akan ke Hogsmade?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Iya."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Apa kau juga ke akan Hogsmade?" Draco bertanya balik, tidak tahu topik macam apa yang harus dibicarkannya dengan perempuan di depannya._

 _"Iya, tapi aku akan sarapan di Great Hall dulu." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Aku juga."_

 _"Benarkah? Apa kau mau menuju ke Great Hall bersama?"_

 _Hermione menggigit bibirnya, mereka benar-benar bicara seperti anak kelas satu sekolah dasar, penuh dengan kecanggungan._

 _"Boleh…"_

 _Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke Great Hall bersama, keduanya hanya berjalan sejauh mungkin dan tidak bicara satu sama lain, mereka sesekali melirik satu sama lain tapi kemudian membuang muka saat ketahuan melirik satu sama lain._

 _._

 _"Malfoy, apa kau mengambil buku catatan yang kutinggalkan di sofa kemarin?" Hermione berteriak pada Draco yang sedang berada di kamar mandi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi bersama mereka itu._

 _"Iya… aku meminjamnya." Draco berteriak dari kamar mandi._

 _"Dimana bukunya sekarang?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Ada di meja di kamarku. Ambil saja." Draco menjawab._

 _"Menyebalkan." Hermione mengeluh kemudian masuk ke kamar Malfoy dan mengambil buku catatannya. Mereka sudah lebih dari tiga bulan tinggal di asrama yang sama dan tidak lagi berusaha menjaga image atau semacamnya._

 _Hermione akan keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan kaos kebesaran dan celana training, Draco akan berkeliaran di common room mereka tanpa atasan._

 _Hermione akan meninggalkan sisa kuenya di depan perapian, dan Draco sembarangan meletakkan dasi dan kaos kakinya._

 _Hermione akan diam-diam mengambil_ _ **Sleekeasy's Hair Potion**_ _milik Draco sesekali jika akan bertemu dengan Ron di Hogsmade, dan Draco dengan mudahnya mengambil catatan Hermione yang ia perlukan._

 _Mereka tidak lagi punya malu untuk ditunjukkan satu sama lain. Keduanya sudah terlalu nyaman satu sama lain._

 _._

 _Draco menyapa kedua orangtua Hermione dengan ramah, mereka sedang menghadiri acara kelulusan. Draco menawarkan untuk menunjukkan dimana tempat duduk mereka, mengambil alih tugas murid tahun kelima yang seharusnya menunjukkan tempat duduk semua tamu._

 _Hermione berada di belakang panggung, bersiap-siap untuk pidatonya dan tidak bisa menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk kedua orangtuanya._

 _"Kalian bisa duduk disini." Draco mempersilahkan kedua orangtua Hermione duduk di kursi kedua dari depan yang sudah ada kertas bertuliskan Mr. Granger dan Mrs. Granger._

 _"Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu kalian bisa memanggilku disana." Draco menunjuk tempat duduknya dan kedua orangtuanya tidak jauh dari situ._

 _"Well… terimakasih banyak Draco.." Mrs Granger menepuk pundak Draco ramah._

 _"Terimakasih Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Granger tersenyum kemudian duduk dikursinya._

 _Draco kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kosong di antara kedua orangtuanya._

 _"Apa itu orang tua Hermione?" Narcissa Bertanya. Draco mengangguk._

 _"Harusnya kau juga bersikap seperti itu padaku." Lucius menggerutu, melihat anaknya begitu sopan pada orangtua Hermione tapi terkadang tidak sopan padanya._

 _"Oh, sudahlah Father…" Draco mengeluh._

 _._

 _"Aku kan sudah menawarimu untuk bekerja di perusahaanku! Tapi kau malah menolak dan memilih bekerja di kementrian. Granger, aku tidak yakin mereka membayarmu layak, berapa yang kau dapatkan? 100 Galleon perbulan?" Draco menghina._

 _"Jangan berisik Malfoy!" Hermione menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya._

 _Hermione jatuh pingsan di kementrian, Draco yang sedang rapat dengan beberapa staff-nya langsung menuju ke St. Mungo begitu mendengar Hermione pingsan._

 _Pekerjaannya di kementrian benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi ia masih berstatus sebagai karyawan baru, jadi orang-orang sengaja memberikannya pekerjaan lebih, ditambah lagi memang Granger tipe orang yang pekerja keras._

 _Healer yang ditemui Draco berkata bahwa Hermione kelelahan, ia kurang gizi dan vitamin selama dua minggu terakhir dan harus beristirahat dua hari di rumah sakit._

 _"Sudahlah Granger, berhenti saja dari kementrian sihir, aku bisa memberikanmu posisi yang bagus dan gaji yang layak, aku akan membayarmu lima kali lipat dari yang dibayar kementrian padamu." Draco berusaha membujuk Hermione lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Malfoy, ini bukan masalah uang…"_

 _"Iya…iya.. aku tahu Miss Granger, ini masalah Passion." Draco memotong kalimat Hermione yang sudah berkali-kali di dengarnya._

 _"Kalau kau merasa kerja rodi di kementrian sihir dengan gaji kecil adalah passionmu maka aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa." Draco menggeleng tidak habis pikir dengan Hermione Granger._

 _._

 _Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu di dapur Malfoy Manor, Draco berusaha keras menahan ekspresinya agar tidak tersenyum atau menyeringai. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione._

 _"Sudahlah, aku kan sudah bilang kalau Oliver Wood itu Gay, tapi kau tidak mau percaya." Draco menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione yang merebahkan kepalanya di meja pantry._

 _Draco meminta salah satu peri rumahnya memberikan Hermione susu cokelat dan kue cokelat agar tangisnya berhenti, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh_

 _Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku kira kami cocok, Oliver baik sekali, ia bahkan membuatkanku sarung tangan hasil rajutannya sendiri…" Kata Hermione lalu menangis lagi._

 _"Pria waras mana yang merajut Granger?" Draco menahan tawanya. Ia tahu sebenarnya Wood tidak gay, tentu saja tidak, ia memang sedikit feminim tapi wood tidak gay, jadi Draco menyewa seorang pria untuk menjebak Wood dan mengambil foto mereka saat seakan-akan mereka sedang bermesraan lalu menyuruh orang itu memberikannya pada Hermione._

 _Jahat?_

 _Well, siapa peduli, Draco Malfoy akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Titik._

 _._

 _"Kenapa Hermione tidak pernah datang lagi kesini?" Narcissa bertanya pada Draco saat mereka sedang makan malam keluarga._

 _"Mungkin akhirnya Miss Granger sadar kalau ia berteman dengan pria brengsek." Lucius menjawab pertanyaan istrinya._

 _"Lucius, tidak baik menghina anak sendiri." Narcissa menghardik suaminya._

 _"Well, aku takut sepertinya Father benar, sepertinya Granger sadar kalau aku tidak layak menjadi temannya." Draco menghela nafasnya._

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu Draco dan Hermione bertengkar karena Draco lagi-lagi meniduri asisten Hermione. Draco mengatakan itu bukan salahnya, kenapa asisten Hermione selalu mau diajak tidur. Hermione menamparnya dan berkata kalau ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Draco lagi selama sisa hidupnya._

 _"Kau harus berhenti melakukan kegilaanmu ini nak, atau Hermione akan pergi darimu untuk selamanya." Narcissa menasihati._

 _"Apa susahnya berkata padanya, Granger,_ _ **aku mencintaimu, jangan marah lagi.**_ _Kau laki-laki atau bukan?" Lucius meledeknya lagi._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia akhirnya datang kerumah Hermione dan berkata,_ _ **Hermione kau temanku, jangan marah lagi.**_

 _Draco tahu ia memang pengecut._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Mother, makan malam sudah si…..ap" Mulut Draco terbuka saat melihat Hermione diruangan pribadi ibunya.

Ia menggunakan dress panjang berwarna merah darah, dan bagian punggungnya belum di resleting.

"Kami akan segera ke ruang makan." Narcissa memberitahu.

Hermione yang telat menyadari bahwa Draco ada disana langsung memerah dan membalikkan badannya agar Draco tidak melihat punggungnya yang terbuka.

Tapi keadaan justru makin kacau untuk Draco, sekarang bagian depan tubuh Hermione yang dilihatnya dengan jelas, gaun merah yang digunakannya menempel tepat ditubuhnya, seperti kulit kedua, Draco bisa melihat jelas gundukkan payudaranya, kurva di pinggulnya, seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

Draco membalikkan badannya, ia harus mandi air dingin dulu sebelum makan malam.

-To Be Continued-

 **Let's face it. Aku tahu kalian sering baca tentang Hermione menggunakan dress hijau, warna Slytherin, tapi aku lebih suka warna merah, lebih HOT…**

 **Wakakakakk…**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **How Draco Malfoy Fall In Love With Hermione Granger**

 **Draco Malfoy POV**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku?" Blaise bertanya saat ia memasuki ruanganku dan duduk di depanku.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Aku memberitahunya.

"Hermione?" Blaise menebak.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak bisa menyabotase hubungan mereka begitu saja, bagaimanapun juga Blaise adalah temanku, kami sudah kenal semenjak masih menggunakan popok dan menaikki sapu terbang mainan.

" _Mate_ , kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti kekasihnya atau kakak laki-lakinya jika nyatanya kau hanya temannya, Potter dan Weasley saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, jadi jangan mulai." Blaise memang benar-benar tahu apa isi pikiranku.

"Apa kau serius dengannya?" Aku bertanya, tidak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa saat Blaise sudah membalikkan keadaan.

"Lebih serius darimu."

.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku mencintai Hermione Granger._

 _Hari itu H-14 sebelum ujian N.E.W.T aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikeras belajar di perpustakaan, padahal ia bisa belajar di Common Room kami tanpa gangguan._

 _Jadi aku duduk di depannya di salah satu meja kosong di pojok perpustakaan. Perpustakaan lebih ramai dari biasanya, hampir semua murid tahun ketujuh dan ke delapan ada di perpustakaan dan belajar lebih giat._

 _Kami menjadi dekat sekarang. Hermione membantuku di mata pelajaran Muggle yang sekarang menjadi mata pelajaran wajib, aku membantunya di potion, karena percaya atau tidak Snape meninggalkan buku rahasianya padaku._

 _Aku memperhatikan Hermione lekat-lekat, ia sedang fokus sekali, dasinya miring, lengan kemeja dan oxfordnya di lipat sampai ke lengan, rambutnya dikuncir kebelakang._

 _"Granger, ayo kita belajar di common room saja. Disini terlalu ramai." Aku mengeluh padanya._

 _"Kalau kau ingin kembali ke common room tidak apa-apa." Hermione masih fokus pada bukunya._

 _Aku menghela nafasku. "Granger, ayolah." Aku membujuknya._

 _"Aku lebih suka belajar disini Malfoy." Granger menjawab tapi tetap fokus pada bukunya._

 _Aku menghela nafasku lagi._

 _Granger pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia benar-benar suka berada di perpustakaan, Ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti buku-buku disekelilingnya membuatnya tenang dan nyaman._

 _Ia bahkan berkata akan membuka toko bukunya sendiri suatu saat nanti, dan meletakkan beberapa meja dan kursi untuk pengunjung untuk membiarkan mereka membaca bukunya terlebih dahulu sebelum membelinya._

 _Aku tertawa, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pembeli melakukan itu? Mereka akan membaca beberapa bagian buku, lalu kemudian tidak jadi membeli buku karena bukunya tidak bagus._

 _Tapi Granger berkata jika seseorang sudah menyukai suatu buku, meskipun orang itu sudah membacanya maka akan tetap membelinya, dan lagipula ia tidak berencana menjual banyak buku, ia hanya berencana menjual buku-buku bagus yang sudah dibacanya terlebih dahulu._

 _"Granger, ayolah…" aku merajuk seperti anak kecil._

 _Hermione kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, baiklah ayo…ayo…" Ia kemudian merapikan bukunya dan melepas ikatan rambutnya._

 _Rambutnya tergerai dan seluruh wajahnya terkena sinar matahari._

 _Aku akan selamanya mengingat wajahnya saat itu, ia terlihat seperti malaikat._

 _Aku tahu aku jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger._

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger._

 _I'm Doomed._

 _Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada yang aneh saat kami libur natal, aku merindukannya, merasa aneh saat tidak disapa selamat pagi olehnya, aku keluar dari kamarku di Manor dan berharap menemukan sisa kue di depan perapian, tapi perapian rumahku kosong._

 _Aku sadar aku merindukan Hermione Granger._

 _Sesuatu dari dalam dirinya membuatku perasaanku bergetar, mulai dari caranya berjalan, caranya bicara, caranya makan, caranya membaca buku, caranya melihatku saat marah, hell, aku bahkan suka caranya bernafas._

 _Apa?_

 _Aku menyedihkan? Tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi?_

 _Aku tahu._

 _Apa?_

 _Aku benar-benar mencintai Hermione Granger?_

 _Kan sudah kukatakan tadi!_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

 _._

Aku menunggu pesan dari Hermione. Aku mengiriminya pesan dari tadi pagi, bertanya apa ia bisa makan malam denganku atau tidak, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum membalas pesanku. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore, dan besok aku akan ke China selama seminggu kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini, maka lagi-lagi aku harus berusaha bertahan setengah mati tidak bertemu dengannya.

Apa ia lembur lagi? Aku menyerah, aku meneleponnya duluan.

"Aku sedang sibuk, aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu, maaf, nanti kutelepon lagi."

Astaga.

Aku bahkan belum mengatakan satu katapun dan dia sudah menutup teleponku.

Dasar.

Hermione Granger menyebalkan.

Apa ia sedang bersama Blaise? Ugh, haruskah aku mengeceknya di kementrian? Apa ia sudah makan malam? Lebih buruk apa ia sudah makan siang? Kalau sedang musim lembur seperti ini ia pasti lupa makan.

Baiklah. Aku akan mengecek keadaannya di kementrian dan membawakanya makan malam. Mari berpikir, apa makanan favorit Granger? Oh, ia suka tuna salad, tapi ia butuh nutrisi yang banyak, oh, apa ia sudah jadi mencoba makanan di restoran china yang baru dibuka di dekat kementrian? Dia berkata kepadaku beberapa waktu yang lalu bahwa ingin mengajakku makan disana, semoga ia masih belum jadi mencoba makan disana.

Jika aku datang dan membawakannya makanan dari restoran itu ia pasti akan senang sekali.

.

Aku berjalan dengan bungkusan makanan ditanganku, aku memesan beberapa makanan di restoran China yang sudah beberapa kali dibicarakan Hermione, kementrian masih ramai, padahal sekarang sudah pukul tujuh dan jam pulang kantor adalah jam lima sore.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruangannya dan mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuk." Aku mendengar suara Granger, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil bertuliskan :

 ** _Hermione J Granger_**

 ** _Chief of Departement Muggle Relation_**

Ugh, ia sudah kepala departement tapi ruangannya bahkan lebih kecil dari toilet kamar mandiku, apa kementrian benar-benar semiskin ini? Hermione harusnya bisa mendapatkan fasilitas yang lebih lagi. Granger kan sudah berkali-kali menjadi karyawan teladan, menyedihkan.

Aku membuka pintu lalu melihat Hermione sedang makan dengan Blaise. Mereka memegang kotak dari kertas dan sumpit.

Sial.

"Draco?" Granger bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus lari saja sekarang? Langsung ber- _apparating_ dan menghilang dari sini?

"Draco, Mate? Masuklah, kenapa kau berdiri di pintu?" Blaise bertanya.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Aku kira kau belum makan." Aku meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang kubawa di meja Granger.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Aku kemudian berjalan pergi. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Ugh, Jelas-jelas aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? makanlah disini bersama kami." Blaise menawarkan.

"Ah, aku ada janji makan malam dengan rekanan." Aku berbohong, makin cepat aku pergi makin cepat aku tidak melihat Granger dengan Blaise.

Granger tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku sampai di depan pintu, sampai aku keluar, sampai aku menutup pintu.

Ugh… dia tidak memanggilku sama sekali, dasar perempuan menyebalkan, tidak peka, tidak punya perasaan.

Apa?

Kalian mau menertawakanku?

Tertawa saja sampai puas.

Apa?

Lakukan sesuatu?

Kalian pikir segampang itu?

Pengecut?

Masa Bodoh!

-To Be Continued-

 **Aku tahu ini singkat, super singkat, tapi ini demi jalannya cerita, jangan kuatir guys…**

 **Read and Review…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **How Hermione Granger Fall In Love With Draco Malfoy**

 **Hermione Granger POV**

Mark sudah mengirimiku salinan dari semua kontrak terbaru perusahaan mereka dengan perusahaan Muggle. Dia mengirim memo bahwa ia dan Draco sedang berada di China dan mereka baru bisa bertemu untuk membicarakan kontrak itu minggu depan sekembalinya mereka dari China.

Aku melihat semua kontrak-kontrak perusahaan Malfoy, dasar. Semua kontraknya sangat menguntungkan mereka, jika semua perusahaan yang diajak kerja sama dengan Malfoy untung, dalam satu tahun ia bisa mendapatkan nyaris Seratus Juta Galleon.

Untuk apa semua uang itu?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Mom.

"Hallo…" Aku mengangkat teleponku.

"Hermione, kau sedang di kantor?"

"Iya, ada apa Mom?"

"Ayahmu ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Sudah, berikan saja ponselnya padaku…" aku bisa mendengar suara Dad meminta agar ponsel itu diberikan padanya.

"Ada apa Dad?" aku bertanya saat Dad sudah berada di telepon.

"Dad membaca berita tadi pagi." Dad memulai. "Ada berita besar, seorang pengusaha asal Inggris yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, berinisial DM mengambil alih hampir setengah dari saham Volkswagen, apa mungkin DM yang dimaksud adalah Draco Malfoy?"

Aku menghela nafasku.

"Iya, benar." Aku menjawab ayahku.

"Benarkah?" Dad bertanya dengan nada kaget.

"Iya, benar, Draco baru saja mengambil sebagian besar saham Volkswagen." Aku memberitahu Dad.

"Wow, anak itu benar-benar kaya." Dad berseru.

Aku menghela nafasku, memutar mataku. "Jadi Dad meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"Well, sebenarnya…" Mom sudah mengambil alih lagi teleponnya. "Kapan kau akan kerumah? Sabtu ini bisa?" Mom bertanya.

"Tidak bisa Mom, aku harus bekerja, belakangan ini pekerjaan kami banyak sekali."

"Minggu depan?" Mom bertanya.

"Akan kuusahakan." Aku menjawab.

"Apa kau bisa mengajak Draco? Mom sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

Aku memutarmataku lagi, mom adalah fans besar Draco. "Dia sedang pergi ke China."

" _Ah, what a shame…_ Datanglah sabtu depan ya…" Mom berseru sebelum menutup teleponnya.

.

Aku sampai dirumah sekitar pukul delapan malam, ugh aku lelah sekali, kakiku rasanya mau copot dan bahuku pegal sekali.

Aku menyalakan lampu dan melihat paket di atas meja ruang tamu. Tidak banyak yang bisa masuk ke apartementku begitu saja. Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Malfoy.

Aku melihat paket itu, ada tulisan Granger di atasnya, jadi itu pasti dari Malfoy, aku membukanya dan melihat beberapa botol berisi cairan berwarna aneh.

Ada kartu kecil disisi kotaknya, aku membukanya.

 ** _Granger,_**

 ** _Ugh, mereka bilang ramuan tradisional China baik untuk kesehatan, aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak, jadi aku memberikannya padamu untuk mencoba efeknya, kau sedang lelah kan belakangan ini?_**

 ** _Minumlah, dan jika efeknya bagus kabari aku, jadi aku bisa membeli lebih banyak._**

 ** _DM._**

Dasar bodoh.

Aku tahu betul kalau ia tahu aku sedang banyak pekerjaan sekarang ini, ia pasti tahu kalau aku kelelahan dan membelikan ini untukku, hanya saja terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa ia peduli padaku.

Dasar, sekali Draco Malfoy akan tetap menjadi Draco Malfoy

Baiklah, baik, aku mengakui kalau aku mencintai Draco Malfoy, kalian benar, aku memang mencintai pria brengsek itu.

Sudah puas?

Tapi aku tahu ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?

 _-Flashback-_

 _Sekitar lima bulan setelah kami berada di satu asrama aku terbangun dan sadar kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Selama seminggu itu, aku tidak enak badan, aku terus menerus bersin dan panas dingin, aku sudah ke Madam Pomfrey tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan signifikan._

 _Malamnya aku panas tinggi dan tidak bisa melaksanakan patroli._

 _Aku terbaring lemas di kamarku. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku di ketuk oleh Malfoy._

 _"Granger! Apa kau di dalam? Ayo kita Patroli." Malfoy berseru dari luar._

 _"Aku sakit." Aku berkata pelan._

 _"Boleh aku masuk?"Malfoy bertanya._

 _"Masuklah." Aku berseru sekuat yang kubisa. Draco kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarku._

 _"Astaga Granger, kau benar-benar sakit ya?" Draco kemudian berjalan mendekati kasurku. Ia meletakkan tangannya di keningku._

 _"Astaga, kau panas sekali, kau sudah ke Madam Pomfrey?" Ia bertanya._

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"_

 _Aku menggeleng._

 _"Ugh, sudah tahu sakit, malah tidak makan. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang menggantikan kita, dan akan melihat apakah masih ada makanan tersisa untukmu."_

 _Draco kemudian pergi, tidak lama ia kembali dengan membawa baki, aku tidak tahu akan melihat hari dimana Draco Malfoy berjalan membawa baki. Ia meletakkan baki itu di sisi kasurku yang kosong._

 _"Makanlah." Ia membuka penutup makanan yang ada disampingku. "Aku hanya bisa mendapatkan sup dan roti, jadi jangan protes dan makan saja."_

 _"Iya…" Aku berusaha duduk dikasurku, dan meraih sendok, tapi tanganku bergetar._

 _"Apa aku harus menyuapimu?" Draco bertanya melihat tanganku bergetar._

 _"Sepertinya begitu." Aku mengangguk._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil sendok dan menyuapiku sup yang sudah dibawanya._

 _Ia beberapa kali menggerutu, mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu memforsir kegiatanku, bertanya apa memang Muggle-Born memang mudah sakit atau semacamnya?_

 _Jika aku masih punya tenaga aku pasti sudah memukul kepalanya, tapi aku hanya bisa meliriknya kesal._

 _"Aku kenyang, perutku kembung." Aku tidak bisa makan lagi._

 _"Satu suap lagi." Draco memaksaku._

 _Akhirnya aku menerima satu suap lagi, lalu Draco menyingkirkan sisa makanan itu._

 _"Tidurlah." Ia memberiku instruksi lagi._

 _"Hmm.." aku mengiyakan, kemudian merebahkan badanku lalu menarik selimutku sampai ke leher. "Pergilah." Aku menyuruh Draco pergi sebelum aku tertidur._

 _"Aku akan pergi setelah kau tertidur." Draco berkata, ia duduk di kursi di samping kasurku._

 _Aku mengangguk pelan dan menutup mataku._

 _._

 _Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari sudah masuk dan membuat mataku silau. Badanku masih sakit tapi sepertinya demamku sudah turun. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kepala yang penuh dengan rambut pirang di sampingku._

 _Draco Malfoy tertidur disampingku. Ia duduk dikursi dan merebahkan kepalanya disampingku._

 _Draco Malfoy menungguiku sepanjang malam?_

 _Draco Malfoy?_

 _Pria menyebalkan itu menungguiku semalaman?_

 _Aku menggerakan tanganku, ingin meraih rambutnya, kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Malfoy kan laki-laki, ia tidak butuh rambut yang indah seperti ini. Aku baru akan meraih rambutnya saat ia bergerak._

 _Aku menutup mataku lagi, berpura-pura tidur lagi._

 _"Ugh…" Draco mengerang sepertinya ia meluruskan badannya. Aku bisa merasakan ia meraba jidatku, merasakan apa aku masih panas atau tidak._

 _"Panasnya sudah turun." Draco bergumam pelan._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa ia mencium keningku._

 _Aku merasakan bibirnya di keningku._

 _Draco Malfoy baru saja mencium keningku._

 _Oh, semoga wajahku tidak tiba-tiba memerah atau ia akan tahu kalau sebenarnya sudah bangun._

 _Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Draco sudah keluar dari kamarku._

 _Aku menutup wajahku dengan selimutku lagi. Aku yakin bukan hanya wajahku tapi seluruh tubuhku pasti memerah. Aku sudah pernah berciuman dengan pria, tentu saja, tapi kenapa hanya karena Draco mencium keningku aku berdebar setengah mati?_

 _Dan saat itu aku tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Aku meminum salah satu ramuan China yang ada, yang dilabelnya bertuliskan berkhasiat memulihkan tenaga, kemudian menyimpan semua botol-botol itu di atas kulkas lalu tidur.

-To Be Continued-

 **Another very short chapter, bear with me guys.**

 **Kenapa aku cepet banget update?**

 **1.** **1.** **Aku sayang kalian**

 **2.** **2.** **Moodku bagus**

 **3.** **3.** **Ini malam minggu**

 **4.** **4.** **Aku** **jomblo** **Single**

 **Ugh… aku pengen Married sama Draco Malfoy di ceritaku ini… hahahaha…**

 **cerita ini basically sudah selesai, aku tinggal periksa ulang beberapa bagian dan bikin epilogue...**

 **jadi, kalau kalian REVIEWWW... REVIEW YANG BANYAKKKKKK... aku mungkin posting semuanya besok...**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hermione Realization? Perhaps?**

 **Hermione Granger POV**

Mark mengirimiku pesan, berkata bahwa ia dan Draco sudah kembali dari China, mereka perlu surat persetujuan dari kementrian di kontrak mereka dengan perusahaan Apple. Aku sudah menyiapkannya, dan tinggal memberikannya, tapi aku sibuk sekali.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Draco tapi…

Sudahlah, aku akan menyuruh salah satu bawahanku membawa surat persetujuan itu ke kantor Malfoy dan menandatangi beberapa kertas.

.

Sudah jam lima lewat dan Kevin, asisten baruku belum juga kembali dari kantor Malfoy, apa yang terjadi? Aku mengirim pesan pada Mark, bertanya tentang keadaan Kevin tapi tidak ada respon. Akhirnya jam lima lewat tiga puluh menit Kevin kembali.

"Maaf Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy baru bisa ditemui jam lima kurang, ia baru selesai rapat dan baru bisa menyempatkan bertemu dengan perwakilan kementrian sebelum rapat lainnya." Kevin menjelaskan kenapa ia lama sekali baru kembali ke kementrian.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya.

Kevin mengangguk. "Mr. Malfoy sibuk sekali, ia bahkan menandatangani berkas-berkas ini sambil makan roti, katanya ia tidak sempat makan siang." Kevin berusaha menyakinkan Hermione.

Aku mengangguk, alasannya masuk akal, tapi ada yang aneh.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Aku berjalan menuju kelantai tujuh, tempat ruangan pribadi Malfoy berada, aku berusaha tersenyum pada resepsionis baru di lantai itu._

 _"Aku, Hermione Granger, wakil kementrian bagian Muggle Relation, apa bisa bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy?" Aku bertanya._

 _Resepsionis pirang dengan lipstick merah itu tersenyum menghina. "Mr. Malfoy sedang rapat, tidak bisa diganggu."_

 _"Well, apa kau bisa memberitahu Mark kalau Hermione Granger dari kementrian sudah menunggu?" Aku bertanya lagi._

 _"Sure, silahkan tunggu disana." Resepsionis itu menunjuk deretan kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari lift. Biasanya resepsionis Malfoy akan langsung mempersilahkanku menunggu di ruang rapat kecil di samping ruang pribadi Malfoy, tapi biarlah saja, sepertinya resepsionis ini baru bekerja disini._

 _Aku memperhatikan Resepsionis itu yang sepertinya belum memberitahu Mark kalau aku menunggu mereka. Biarlah saja, mungkin rapat Draco memang sangat penting._

 _Akhirnya aku menunggu sambil membaca koran yang ada di dekatku._

 _10 Menit_

 _15 Menit_

 _30 Menit_

 _Aku berjalan kembali ke meja resepsionis itu. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu Mark?" aku bertanya._

 _Ia menggeleng._

 _Aku menghela nafasku._

 _Tiba-tiba ruang rapat besar yang berada di ujung lantai terbuka dan Malfoy keluar, dibelakangnya ada Mark dan beberapa orang yang tidak ku kenal._

 _Draco berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"Granger, sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Draco melirik koran yang kupegang dengan curiga._

 _"Sekitar setengah jam." Aku menjawab._

 _"Apa?" Draco langsung terlihat emosi. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke resepsionis yang ada di depan kami. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Mark kalau Miss Granger datang menemuiku?" Draco membentak resepsionis itu_

 _"Tapi, tapi rapat anda sangat penting Mr. Malfoy." Resepsionis itu menjawab ketakutan._

 _"Urusan dengan kementrian jauh lebih penting!" Draco berteriak. "Mark! Apa kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kita tidak membiarkan Miss Granger menunggu?" Draco juga marah pada Mark._

 _Aku menarik lengannya. "Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah, aku belum lama menunggu." Aku menenangkan Draco, agar Ia tidak marah-marah pada semua orang._

 _"Mark!" Draco berseru lagi pada Mark. "Pecat saja dia!" Draco menunjuk resepsionis yang berdiri sedih ingin menangis di depan kami._

 _"Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau urusan kementrian lebih penting dari urusan lain." Draco lalu menarik tanganku dan kami memasuki ruang rapat kecil disamping ruang pribadinya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Draco Malfoy selalu menghentikan semua rapatnya untuk menemuiku. SEMUA. SELALU.

Ia selalu berkata bahwa urusan kementrian lebih penting, tapi kenapa kali ini ia menunda bertemu dengan pegawai kementrian dan lebih mementingkan rapatnya?

Apa karena rapatnya kali ini penting sekali?

Atau karena bukan aku yang datang menemuinya?

Seorang perempuan boleh saja berharap kan?

Apa mungkin selama ini Draco menunda atau membatalkan rapatnya karena ingin bertemu denganku? Apa ia mungkin punya perasaan padaku? Atau ia hanya peduli padaku sebagai teman? Sekedar menghargaiku?

Atau lebih?

Apa mungkin Draco memiliki perasaan padaku?

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Draco Realization? Perhaps?**

 **Draco Malfoy POV**

Aku sudah tiga minggu tidak bertemu dengan Granger. Jika aku bisa bertahan satu minggu lagi maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dari artikel yang pernah kubaca, jika kau bisa bertahan selama satu bulan tanpa bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai maka kau sudah melupakannya.

Aku sudah kembali dari China dua minggu yang lalu dan bukannya menyambutku dengan pelukkan hangat, ia malah menyuruh asisten barunya, yang notabene seorang laki-laki menemuiku.

Yang benar saja.

Aku membiarkan karyawannya itu menungguku sampai rapatku selesai, untuk apa menunda rapatku jika bukan Granger yang datang menemuiku?

Jadi aku sudah tiga minggu tidak menemuinya, ia juga tidak berusaha menemuiku, aku tidak ingin mengiriminya pesan duluan atau meneleponnya duluan, sekali ini, sekali ini saja, aku ingin Hermione menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli padaku. Setidaknya sebagai teman.

Bagaimana caranya?

Hubungi aku duluan. Apa susahnya sih? Ia tinggal meneleponku, bertanya bagaimana keadaanku, mengajakku makan siang atau minum kopi, apa susahnya?

"Mr. Malfoy, kita sudah sampai." Mark memberitahuku bahwa kami sudah sampai di proyek gedung baru Malfoy Enterprise di daerah Muggle London.

Aku membangun kantor yang besar di London.

Aku memang berencana menjadikan perusahaanku terkenal di dunia Muggle, Granger yang membuatku memiliki ide macam ini. Ia yang mengajariku banyak hal tentang muggle, dan akhirnya membuatku tahu berapa banyak keuntungan yang bisa kudapatkan dari dunia Muggle.

Aku akan mendirikan perusahaan besar yang berdiri di bidang Investasi, Malfoy Investment. Jadi aku sudah bekerja sama dengan kontraktor Muggle dan pembangunan gedung kantorku yang tingginya tujuh puluh tujuh lantai sedang dalam proses

Aku disapa oleh orang-orang yang sudah menungguku disana, mereka menjelaskan tentang perkembangan bangunan yang akan selesai kurang lebih enam bulan lagi.

Aku bisa saja mempekerjakan puluhan penyihir untuk membangun gedung ini, tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan di atas, aku membangun gedung ini di Muggle London. Jadi aku terpaksa menyewa ratusan tenaga kerja untuk membangun gedung ini.

Seseorang memberikanku topi proyek dan aku memakainya, aku dan beberapa orang akan naik ke lantai sepuluh dan melihat keseluruhan pembangunan.

Aku berusaha fokus mendengar penjelasan penanggung jawab proyek tentang perkembangan proyek ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Granger dari kepalaku, ditambah lagi aku kurang tidur selama seminggu belakangan ini, kepalaku sering sakit karena pekerjaanku sedang banyak sekali.

Aku berjalan ke ujung konstruksi yang tidak ada pengamannya, aku melihat ke sekeliling dan tahu bahwa sepertinya gedungku akan menjadi gedung paling tinggi disini.

Aku melihat ke bawah, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Mr. Malfoy! Hati-Hati!" Aku mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan namaku, ada angin kencang yang bertiup.

Sial.

Aku terjatuh. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Aku jatuh dari lantai sepuluh kantorku di dunia Muggle, aku menggenggam tongkatku dan dengan cepat menggumamkan _Arresto Momentum_.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka semua berteriak, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku terbaring di tanah, dan aku dengan cepat memunculkan darah palsu disekitar tubuhku, semoga Mark cepat turun dan cepat-cepat membawaku pergi.

Aku tidak bisa bangun begitu saja dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, kenapa aku harus dikelilingi Muggle. Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan beberapa orang mulai mengerumuniku.

Shit, Mark, kenapa kau lama sekali!

Akhirnya aku merasakan Mark membisikan sesuatu di telingaku. "Mr. Malfoy, tidur saja, aku akan berusaha membawamu pergi secepat mungkin."

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan memejamkan mataku lebih erat.

.

Aku terbangun, melihat kesekelilingku, aku tahu aku ada di rumah sakit Muggle.

"Mark." Aku berseru.

"Mr. Malfoy, maaf, ini hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, terlalu banyak Muggle, aku tahu anda tidak apa-apa, tapi aku terpaksa mematahkan beberapa tulang anda agar dokter Muggle tidak curiga." Mark langsung meminta maaf dengan wajah kuatir.

Aku menghela nafasku, merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku. "Bisa kau urus kepulanganku? Atau apapun, katakan kita akan berobat ke rumah sakit lain atau semacamnya." Aku memerintahkan Mark.

Mark mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Draco!"

Aku mengenali suara itu dimana saja. Hermione Granger berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, ia terlihat kuatir dan cemas, matanya merah dan ada bekas air mata diwajahnya.

"Draco, astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baiklah, siapa yang memberitahu Granger?

Aku melihat ke arah Mark yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, lalu keluar.

Shit, anak itu berhak mendapat kenaikkan gaji. Ugh, bagaimana dengan paket liburan mewah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger?" Aku bertanya, berpura-pura menahan sakit.

"Aku di beritahu Mark bahwa kau jatuh dari lantai sepuluh gedung Muggle, aku langsung menuju kesini." Granger menangis dan duduk disisi kasurku yang lengang.

Aku memperhatikannya, ia menggunakan _Cocktail Dress_ berwarna hitam, ada tali kecil di kedua bahunya, aku bisa melihat setengah dari pahanya, dan ia menggunakan _heels._

"Kau darimana?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku sedang makan malam dengan Blaise." Ia berkata sambil menghapus air matanya. "Draco, apa kau tahu betapa kuatirnya aku?" Ia mulai berhenti menangis.

Aku berusaha setengah mati menahan ekspresiku. Hermione Granger meninggalkan makan malamnya dengan Zabini untukku.

Hahahaha…

Aku tidak tahu bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini, aku senang sekali Granger menganggapku lebih penting dari Zabini –apapun status mereka sekarang-.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menepuk tangannya pelan. "Bantu aku duduk." Aku memberitahunya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol yang berada disamping kasurku dan membuat bagian atas kasurku menjadi tegak.

"Wow Granger, kasur ini menyenangkan, jadi kau tinggal menean tombol dan kasurnya akan naik dan turun sendiri?" aku bertanya, lagi-lagi takjub dengan penemuan muggle.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Aku harus memiliki kasur macam ini di rumah."

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" Granger bertanya lagi.

Aku menceritakan kejadiannya pada Granger, memberitahunya bagaimana aku jatuh, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku berada di sekeliling Muggle.

Ia menangis lagi. "Berhentilah menangis." Aku berkata pelan.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Granger tiba-tiba bertanya, dan percayalah aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari saat ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan melebarkan kedua tanganku. Ia memelukku.

Hermione Granger memelukku.

Ia mulai menangis lagi. "Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati."

"Iya, aku tahu." Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, ini aneh, bukannya seharusnya aku yang ditenangkan? Bukan menenangkan?

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau takut kehilangan aku?" Aku bertanya pelan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku, duduk lagi di posisinya semula. Kami hanya melihat satu sama lain.

Wajahnya memerah.

Shit, apa Granger takut kehilangan diriku? Ia takut sesuatu terjadi padaku! Apa mungkin selama ini ia juga punya perasaan padaku? Apa mungkin?

"Tentu saja Malfoy! kau kan temanku." Ia berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh…" Aku tersenyum pahit.

Teman? Lagi-lagi hanya teman, apa aku akan selamanya hanya menjadi teman baginya?

 _"Well. Granger by the way.. nice cleavage.."_ aku menggodanya.

"Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku tertawa.

Ia memukul tanganku kemudian ikut tertawa.

Teman?

Tidak apalah, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya tertawa, setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya tertawa, setidaknya kata 'teman' bisa menjadi alasanku untuk dekat dengannya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Normal POV**

"Hermione, aku dengar kau dan Blaise sedang dekat ya?" Narcissa bertanya pada Hermione yang sedang mengunyah kue di depannya.

"Well, kami memang sempat dekat, tapi sepertinya kami tidak begitu cocok." Hermione menjelaskan. Tentu saja, ia selama ini hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia hanya menginginkan Draco Malfoy, tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Tidak akan ada pria yang sepadan dengan Draco.

Narcissa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi?" Narcissa berkata dengan rasa prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Well, aku sedang makan malam dengannya dan tiba-tiba aku menyadarinya, kami hanya tidak cocok." Hermione tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Ia sedang makan malam dengan Blaise lalu Mark mengiriminya pesan dan berkata bahwa Draco masuk rumah sakit, sehingga akhirnya Hermione pergi begitu saja dari makan malamnya dengan Blaise.

Keesokan harinya ia berkata pada Blaise kalau mereka lebih baik tetap berteman.

"Lalu apa kau sedang dekat dengan pria lain?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak juga, tapi Ginny berkata akan mengenalkanku dengan salah satu sepupu jauhnya, entahlah, kedua orangtuaku sudah benar-benar memaksaku untuk cepat menikah, jadi aku sedang mencari orang yang tepat." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Oh…" Narcissa berseru. Kapan Draco dan Hermione akan menyadari kalau mereka tingga melihat satu sama lain dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ibumu, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Ini sudah hampir tahun baru, apa kalian punya rencana? Atau kalian bisa mengunjungi kami disini?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

"Well, mereka baik, sangat baik malah, orangtuaku akan pergi liburan dengan kapal pesiar akhir tahun ini, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun pernikan mereka yang ke tiga puluh."

"Benarkah? Wow, pasti menyenangkan sekali. Seandainya saja Lucius setengah romantis dari ayahmu." Narcissa berseru lagi.

Hermione tertawa. Awalnya ia mengira Lucius Malfoy adalah pria menyebalkan, tapi ternyata jika sudah berurusan dengan istri dan anaknya, ia adalah seorang pria yang baik, dan agak lucu.

Pertama, Lucius sangat mencintai Narcissa, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang romantis, jadi terkadang melakukan cara yang salah untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

Kedua, Ia benar-benar menyayangi Draco. Tapi tentu saja karena keduanya serupa, mereka berdua sama-sama menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan melemparkan hinaan dan sindiran satu sama lain yang bukannya membuat situasi canggung malah membuat keadaan menjadi cair dan lucu.

"Apa tahun ini kau tidak merencanakan pesta tahun baru di Malfoy Manor Cissy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi Draco menolak keras, ia ingin menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan keluarga kami saja, ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang makan malam sederhana dan semacamnya. Oh Hermione, kau bilang kedua orangtuamu akan pergi kan? Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan kami?"

Hermione berpikir, bukan ide yang buruk. "Well, aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Hermione menjawab. Tadinya pilihan pertamanya adalah langsung tidur dan bangun saat sudah masuk tahun baru, sementara pilihan keduanya adalah merayakan tahun baru di Burrow, pasti ada pertunjukkan kembang api dari Fred dan George, tapi akan terlalu ramai disana. Tawaran Narcissa barusan cukup menggiurkan.

"Mother, Granger, makan malam sudah siap." Draco berkata, entah muncul dari mana.

"Ugh.. Narcissa, Draco, maaf, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa makan malam dengan kalian." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

Hermione kemudian pamit pada Narcissa, saat ia akan pergi Draco menahan tangannya.

"Kau akan menemui pria yang dikenalkan Mrs. Potter?" Draco bertanya dengan nada yang dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca.

Hermione mengangguk. Tidak mengerti kenapa Draco marah.

"Jangan pergi." Draco berkata pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione tidak yakin apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco padanya.

"Jangan pergi!" Draco berkata lebih keras. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi menemui pria itu, atau pria manapun!"

"Draco, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"

"Granger, berhentilah berpura-pura kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi menemui pria-pria tidak penting itu. Aku menyukaimu Granger, tidak bukan menyukai, aku mencintaimu! _Bloody Hell_! Aku Mencintaimu Hermione, aku tidak tahan melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain." Draco mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, haruskah ia melompat bahagia? Memeluk Draco? Mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya?

"Aku pergi." Hermione berkata pelan lalu berjalan menuju ke perapian terdekat.

.

Hermione duduk di salah satu kedai kopi Muggle terdekat, ia duduk dan memandangi jendela yang menghadap keluar, salju sudah mulai turun, sebentar lagi tahun baru.

Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian barusan dengan Draco. Draco baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, tapi bukannya mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Draco tapi ia malah pergi begitu saja.

Dasar bodoh.

Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Draco yang bodoh, tapi ternyata ia tidak kalah bodohnya dengan pria itu.

Jadi selama ini Draco juga mencintainya? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa Draco tidak mengatakannya saja dari dulu?

Hermione berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa ia harus mendatangi Draco, memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya? Apa yang akan mereka dapat setelah itu?

Apa mereka akan mulai berpacaran? Menjajaki hubungan yang lebih serius? Apa mereka akan menikah nantinya? Apa mereka punya kesempatan?

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan meminum kopinya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Kenapa Granger? Kau sedih Weasley tidak bisa datang?" Draco berdiri disamping Hermione yang hanya duduk sendiri di kursi, melihat berpuluh-puluh pasangan sedang berdansa di lantai dansa._

 _Malam ini adalah pesta kelulusan mereka, setelah acara kelulusan formal tadi pagi. Ron berkata bahwa ia sedang melaksanakan training tahap akhirnya dan tidak bisa datang ke acara itu._

 _Fred menawarkan diri untuk datang dan menjadi teman kencannya untuk malam ini, tapi Hermione menolak dan berkata bahwa ia sudah memiliki date untuk malam ini._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya._

 _"Dimana date-mu?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Entahlah, sepertinya ia pingsan di kamar mandi atau semacamnya." Draco sekarang berdiri di depannya._

 _Hermione tertawa. "Kalau kau tidak peduli pada teman kencanmu untuk apa mengajaknya pergi?"_

 _"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tidak punya cukup keberanian mengajak perempuan yang kusuka?" Draco menjawab pertanyaan Hermione dengan pertanyaan lain._

 _Hermione memperhatikan Draco yang berdiri di depannya, ia menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu, tidak banyak berbeda dengan pria lainnya yang mendatangi pesta, hanya saja pakaiannya terlihat mahal, dan dasarnya Draco memang cocok memakai apapun._

 _Hermione tersenyum, tidak menyangka mereka bisa menjadi dekat dan berteman seperti sekarang, tidak menyangka kalau dibalik Draco Malfoy yang menyebalkan, yang selalu memandang orang remeh, dan Draco yang sombong, terdapat Draco Malfoy yang selera humornya bagus, yang perhatian, yang suka berkeliaran di common room tanpa atasan._

 _Tiba-tiba Draco mengulurkan tangannya. "Hermione Granger, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Draco berkata dengan sopan dan membungkukkan badanya._

 _"Really?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya._

 _"Really." Draco menjawab, mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya, jika ia tidak menahan dirinya pasti ia sudah tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan semua gigi, dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh._

 _"Slow Dance?" Hermione bertanya lagi._

 _"Slow Dance." Draco menjawab lagi._

 _Hermione melirik ke arah lantai dansa, yang dimainkan sekarang adalah lagu dengan tempo lambat, hanya tinggal beberapa pasangan yang sedang menari, semuanya terlihat mesra, apa ia bisa melakukan ini dengan Draco?_

 _"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Granger, kau tahu kan ada puluhan perempuan yang mengantri untuk berdansa denganku?" Draco berkata sambul mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini kan?"_

 _Hermione tertawa pelan. "Prat." Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di tangan Draco. Draco menariknya ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa._

 _"Well, Granger, aku tidak tahu kalau benar-benar bisa berdansa." Draco bergumam pelan setelah mereka berdansa lebih dari dua lagu._

 _"Kenapa? Apa menurutmu Muggle-born tidak boleh pandai berdansa?"_

 _"Berhentilah mensubjek-kan dirimu sebagai Muggle-Born Granger, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sampah kemurnian darah itu." Draco malas menanggapi._

 _Hermione tersenyum._

 _Maka mereka berdua berdansa, mengikuti irama, tersenyum dan membicarakan hal-hal kecil dan tertawa pelan beberapa kali karena cerita-cerita yang mereka lontarkan._

 _"Draco, kurasa tempat ini sudah sepi." Hermione berkata, ia melihat kesekeliling dan tinggal dua pasangan yang berada di lantai dansa termasuk mereka berdua, dan tidak sampai sepuluh orang yang tinggal di Hall itu._

 _Musik yang berbunyi juga tidak lagi dimainkan orang, semua alat musik yang ada bergerak sendiri dengan sihir._

 _"Well, kurasa aku lupa waktu." Draco tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman dansa yang menyenangkan." Draco melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hermione._

 _Canggung. Keduanya merasa canggung sekali, tidak menyangka kalau mereka begitu menikmati berdansa bersama sampai lupa waktu._

 _"Selamat malam Draco…"_

 _"Selamat malam Hermione… Sampai jumpa."_

 _"Sampai jumpa…" Hermione tersenyum dan baru akan berjalan pergi saat Draco memanggilnya lagi._

 _"Hermione…" Draco terlihat bingung._

 _"Iya?" Hermione menunggu._

 _"Aku tahu ini bukan Date atau semacamnya, but…"_

 _"But?" Hermione bertanya saat Draco tidak melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _"Can I get a goodnight-kiss?" Draco bertanya pelan._

 _Hermione kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Draco berjalan mendekat._

 _"I can give you a friend kiss instead. Is that okay?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco mengangguk._

 _Hermione berjinjit lalu mencium pipi Draco pelan._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hermione memang pandai berdansa, tapi baru kali itu ia benar-benar menikmatinya, ditambah lagi jantungnya yang berdebar-debar selama Draco berada terlalu dekat dengannya membuat itu menjadi dansa yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Hermione tersenyum, selama ini mereka juga berdansa.

 _Dancing._

 _Slow Dancing._

 _In a Burning Room._

Mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain tapi sama-sama terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkannya, lebih memilih diam dan menyimpannya.

Hermione sendiri takut, ia takut jika mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman maka pertemanan mereka akan berantakan, dan Hermione sangat menghargai semua pertemanan dan persahabatannya dari apapaun.

.

" _Son_ …" Narcissa meletakkan tangannya di pundak Draco.

" _I'm okay Mother_." Draco menyingkirkan tangan ibunya pelan.

Narcissa tadinya berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendatangi Draco, tapi ia tahu anaknya butuh dukungan moral, jadi ia mendatangi tempat dimana Draco selalu menyendiri jika ada masalah.

Di bagian paling atas Malfoy Manor terdapat ruangan yang atapnya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, dipenuhi bermacam-macam model teleskop dan teropong bintang, ini adalah ruangan favorit Draco di seluruh Malfoy Manor.

Keluarga Black bukan hanya memiliki tradisi untuk menamai anak keluarga mereka dengan rasi bintang, tapi mereka juga memang menyukai dan mempelajari banyak hal tentang rasi bintang.

Karena itu Narcissa dan Lucius membuat ruangan ini.

"Mungkin Hermione butuh waktu." Narcissa berkata lagi.

Draco tidak menjawab.

Narcissa sebenarnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, kenapa Hermione langsung pergi begitu saja? Ia tahu matanya tidak mungkin salah, ia tahu kalau Hermione juga mencintai Draco, tapi kenapa ia malah pergi begitu saja?

"Sudahlah Mother, aku ingin sendiri." Draco berkata pada ibunya.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Apa kau ingin teh?" Narcissa menawarkan sebelum keluar dari ruangan observasi itu.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih Mother."

Narcissa keluar dan menutup pintu.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia sudah lama tidak merasa seperti ini, rasanya ingin menangis meraung-raung saja.

Ia akhirnya punya keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Granger, tapi perempuan itu malah pergi begitu saja.

Awalnya ia juga berpikiran sama dengan ibunya, mungkin Hermione butuh waktu, tapi kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya saja? **_Maaf Draco, aku butuh waktu!_** , apa susahnya? Lagipula Draco juga tidak meminta Hermione untuk menjadi kekasihnya atau apa, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu, kenapa reaksi Granger berlebihan.

Ugh. Draco menendang tumpukkan buku yang ada di dekatnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya, tentu saja.

Draco menyeringai.

Ia seorang Malfoy.

Draco tiba-tiba mengingat salah satu kejadiannya dengan Hermione dan benar-benar yakin kalau perempuan itu juga mencintainya terlepas apa yang terjadi tadi.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang baru berhenti menangis. Hermione mengangguk tapi mempererat genggamannya di lengan Draco._

 _"I'm here." Kata Draco mengulang perkataannya itu dari tadi. Mr. Granger terkena serangan jantung dan sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit Muggle terdekat. Mrs. Granger histeris lalu tidak lama pingsan dan sekarang beristirahat di salah satu ruangan._

 _Potter dan Weasley daritadi sibuk mondar-mandir, yang satu mengurusi Mr. Granger dan satunya mengurusi Mrs. Granger. Sementara Draco, ia hanya duduk disamping Hermione dan menemani gadis itu menangis._

 _Hermione mulai menangis lagi. Draco menepuk-nepuk paha gadis disampingnya. "Sudahlah, Hermione, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja." Draco berusaha menenangkan Hermione._

 _Hermione terus menangis._

 _Draco tahu seharusnya ia menangkan Hermione, tapi yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia ingin mencium perempuan di sampingnya. Maka ia melakukannya._

 _Ia menarik wajah Hermione agar menghadap ke arahnya lalu mencium bibirnya._

 _Draco bisa merasakan Hermione yang kaget, tapi ia tidak melawan dan diam, Draco menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pelan, merasakan air mata Hermione yang menempel di wajahnya dan beberapa tetes mengalir di mana mulut mereka bersatu._

 _"I'm here." Draco menarik bibirnya lalu memeluk Hermione yang sudah tenang sekarang._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Saat itu Draco merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, ketika ia mencium Hermione ia tahu kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, sekujur tubuhnya bisa merasakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Hermione pernah mengatakannya sekali, dari buku yang pernah dibaca perempuan itu, kalau sepasang penyihir akan tahu apa mereka ditakdirkan bersama saat berciuman, akan ada semacam tanda yang muncul, yang menandakan apa keduanya merupakan belahan jiwa atau tidak.

Draco tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Ia mencintai Hermione dan percaya bahwa Hermione juga mencintainya.

Maka ia akan melakukan apa yang dianggapnya perlu untuk mendapatkan Hermione Granger.

-To Be Continued-

 **Chapter ini untuk semua reviewers-reviewers setiaku, semuanya... silentreaderno7, elucius, dew, yellowers, aquadewi, mikahiro-shinra, swift, RiverHazel13910, Levicorp, dewazz Draconis, Aurora, Miss. Diverent, meilania dan semua anonim, semua yang memfavorit dan memfollow cerita ini...**

 **terutama...** ** _ReadingatTiffany's_**

 **aku sayang kalian semua...**

 **cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 9, yang akan kuposting besok...**

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	9. Chapter 9

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Normal POV**

Hermione berusaha menghindari Draco sekuat tenaganya, sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, jika ada urusan yang harus dilakukan dengan perusahaan Malfoy maka ia akan menyuruh karyawannya saja yang pergi.

Jika ia mendengar Draco akan kementrian maka ia akan bersembunyi di ruangan Auror agar Draco tidak berpikir untuk mencarinya. Ia masih tidak yakin, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan kalau ia takut.

Ia tahu kalau Ia juga mencintai Draco, tapi apa jika mereka menjalin hubungan semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Apa mereka tetap bisa menjadi _friends and lovers at the same time?_

Jadi sampai Hermione bisa meluruskan pikirannya dan mengambil keputusan, ia akan terus menghindari Draco Malfoy.

.

Draco Frustasi.

Hermione menghindar darinya seperti menghindar dari penagih utang. Ia mengirim karyawannya ke kantor Malfoy Enterprise dan menghindari semua telepon dan suratnya.

Draco sengaja datang ke kementrian, tapi perempuan itu juga entah bersembunyi dimana. Draco nyaris menarik rambutnya karena frustasi, jadi disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu Ginny Potter di kafetaria St. Mungo. Draco butuh bantuannya.

.

"Apa kau yakin aku harus melakukan ini?" Draco bertanya pada Ginny.

"Oh, astaga Malfoy, apa kau punya opsi lain?" Ginny bertanya.

"Baiklah Mr. Potter, aku akan melakukannya." Draco menghela nafasnya.

.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ini adalah hari terakhir ia bekerja tahun ini, 24 Desember. Hanya tinggal beberapa karyawan yang masih bekerja hari ini, kebanyakan sudah tidak bekerja semenjak satu hari atau dua hari sebelumnya.

Hermione melirik jam tangannya, ia berencana pulang saat jam makan siang, di departementnya sendiri hanya tinggal lima orang lagi yang bertahan termasuk dirinya dan Kevin, asistennya yang cukup kompeten.

Tiba-tiba pintu kantornya diketuk.

"Masuk." Hermione memberi izin.

"Miss Granger, aku ingin izin pulang." Kevin memberitahu Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Selamat Natal Kevin." Hermione memberitahu.

Kevin tersenyum. "Selamat Natal juga untuk anda." Kevin lalu pamit dan pulang.

Kevin keluar dari ruangan Hermione dan memberi tanda pada Ginny, Ginny segera berlari menuju ke atrium.

Hermione akhirnya tidak lama membereskan barangnya dan merapikan beberapa berkas, ia kemudian memakai _coat-_ nya lalu mematikan lampu ruangannya dan berjalan menuju saluran Floo kementrian.

Untuk apa ia berlama-lama di kementrian, lagipula Kevin karyawannya yang terakhir juga sudah pulang.

Ia melihat beberapa orang seperti terburu-buru berjalan ke bagian atrium kementrian, tempat dimana air mancur berada.

 _Ada apa?_ Pikir Hermione.

Ia bisa melihat ada banyak orang yang berkerumun di sekitar air mancur, ia melihat Draco berdiri di tepat di depan air mancur.

"Hermione, akhirnya kau turun juga." Ginny muncul entah dari mana, Ginny juga Kevin menarik Hermione dan mendorongnya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Setelah Hermione dan Draco berhadapan Ginny dan Kevin segera pergi, kembali ke kerumunan.

"Granger…" Draco berseru nyaris berbisik.

"Malfoy? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione mendesis, melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hermione." Draco kehilangan kata-katanya.

Hermione berjalan mendekat, ia akan menarik Draco pergi dari situ, ia meraih tangan Draco dan baru akan menariknya pergi saat Draco malah menahannya.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bingung, kenapa Draco tidak pergi.

"Hermione…" Draco berkata lagi, ia menarik Hermione lebih dekat.

Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan tiba-tiba berlutut di lantai.

Hermione tidak ingin berharap.

Wajahnya memerah seketika, suara perempuan termegap-megap dan berbisik satu sama lain mulai jelas terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Hermione Granger, Hermione Jean Granger. Aku tahu aku pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau temui, kau sudah mengatakannya kepadaku beratus-ratus kali."

"Kau memukulku dan menamparku berkali-kali karena aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kau selalu marah padaku karena aku sengaja membuatmu kesal karena dengan sengaja melakukan semua hal yang tidak kau sukai, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Beberapa perempuan mengeluarkan suara "Ooohhh…"

"Hermione…" Draco membuka kotak berwarna biru ditangannya, dan ada sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil sederhana tapi terlihat begitu indah disana.

Hermione seketika tahu kalau Draco memang mencintainya, ia pasti memilih cincin itu sendiri, karena Hermione bisa melihat kalau cincin itu benar-benar seperti dirinya, cincin itu seakan-akan berteriak 'Hermione Granger'

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berdansa? Saat pertama kali aku menciummu?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Wajah Hermione benar-benar merah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Hampir semua perempuan yang ada di sekitar situ sudah mulai menangis dan tidak bisa menahan diri mereka.

"Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bisa berdansa denganmu kapanpun, dimanapun, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bisa menciummu."

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu setiap kali aku membuka mata di pagi hari, dan sebelum aku menutup mata."

"Aku ingin kau berteriak kepadaku karena aku meletakkan kaos kaki dan dasiku sembarangan, dan aku akan menyiapkan stock **_Sleekeasy's Hair Potion_** yang banyak agar kau tidak kehabisan dan mencuri milikku lagi."

" _I love you._ "

"Jadi, Hermione, maukah kau menikah denganku? Berdansa denganku sepanjang sisa hidupmu? Menjadikan pria menyebalkan ini menjadi pria paling bahagia di seluruh dunia sihir?" Draco bertanya, menyodorkan cincin yang ada dikotak itu dan tersenyum pada Hermione yang air matanya sudah mengalir.

" _Prat…_ " Hermione terisak. " _Yes… Yes… Yes…._ " Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

Hampir semua orang berteriak dan bertepuk tangan untuk mereka, Draco memakaikan cincin itu di jari Hermione kemudian berdiri dan memeluknya.

" _I love you Hermione.._ " Draco berbisik.

" _I love you as well…_ " Hermione membalas.

Draco tidak pernah tersenyum selebar ini dalam hidupnya, seketika riuh orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak lagi terdengar olehnya. Ia merengkuh wajah Hermione dan menciumnya.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di dada Draco, membiarkan pria yang dicintainya itu menciumnya, mengabaikan kerumunan yang berteriak pada mereka, memberi selamat dan semacamnya.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi dari sini." Draco berbisik.

Hermione mengangguk pelan, jika perasaanya terbuat dari balon pasti sekarang sudah pecah karena terlalu senang, ia kehilangan semua suku katanya.

Draco menggenggam erat tangan Hermione dan menuju saluran Floo terdekat.

-To Be Continued(?)-

 **Epilogue?**

 **Kalian mau epilogue?**

 **Hmmm...**

 **beneran nih? mau epilogue atau ini sudah cukup?**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	10. Chapter 10

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Epilogue?**

 **WARNING!**

 **SHAMELESS SMUT AHEAD!SHAMELESS FLUFF AHEAD!**

 **Normal POV.**

"Oh… oh…. Yess, Dracooohhhh…" Hermione meneriakkan nama Draco, ia bergerak naik turun di pangkuannya

"Oh… shit… Hermione…." Draco mengerang, ia kemudian meletakkan mulutnya di puting Hermione yang berada di depan wajahnya, lalu menghisapnya sekuat tenaga.

"Ahhhhh…." Hermione berteriak, kukunya menekan pundak Draco, sementara Draco menyumpal mulutnya dengan payudara Hermione.

Mereka terengah-engah.

Draco kemudian membelai wajah Hermione, mereka bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Draco tidak tahu berhubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai seperti ini sensasinya.

Draco tidak akan pernah mencari wanita lain. Untuk apa? Ketika ia punya wanita yang paling indah di dalam pelukkannya.

Draco tidak pulang malam itu, setelah melarikan diri dari kerumunan di kementrian, Hermione dan Draco ber- _apparating_ ke apartement Hermione.

Mereka melakukan banyak hal, _sex_ tentunya. Dengan posisi biasa, _pretzel_ , sambil duduk, _doggy style_ , di kamar, di dapur, di tangga, di ruang tamu, di kamar mandi. Dan yang terpenting. _Making Love._

Hermione pernah membaca buku tentang _Making Love_ atau _Love Making,_ terserahlah, ia mencobanya dengan Ron, Oliver, bahkan Cormac tapi tidak ada perbedaan, tidak ada percikkan yang seperti disebutkan dalam buku-buku itu.

Jadi Hermione menganggap buku yang di bacanya itu bohong. Tapi saat akhirnya ia melakukannya dengan Draco, ia tahu semua isi buku itu benar, bagaimana desahan pasanganmu terdengar begitu indah, wajah pasanganmu saat klimaks juga memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa, bagaimana setelah itu kalian tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Bahkan tetesan keringat yang muncul juga berbeda.

Malam itu Hermione orgasme 8 kali sementara Draco 6 kali.

"Yes Draco, yes… oh penismu memenuhi vaginaku… AHHH" keduanya saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain semalaman, untung Draco menggunakan _silencing spell_ atau kalau tidak seluruh tetangga akan tahu kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sangat liar dan binal.

"Ahh… Hermione, terus, terus jangan berhenti.." kata Draco saat Hermione menjilati kantungnya dan meremas-remas penisnya.

"Aku akan memasukkan penisku ke vaginamu, mendorong, maju mundur maju mundur sampai kau keluar, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa _squirting love, so sexy_ , aku akan terus membuatmu berteriak sampai pagi, dan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan lurus selama seminggu…" bisik Draco saat mereka melakukannya di tangga.

Saat matahari mulai terbit, Hermione berada dipelukkan Draco di depan perapian, keduanya masih telanjang, kedua tangan Draco melingkar di perut Hermione, tangan Hermione memegang tangan Draco. Mereka masih terhubung, masih ingin menjadi satu selama mungkin.

"Wow." Kata Hermione saat nafas mereka sudah normal.

" _Just wow?_ " tanya Draco tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut hermione.

" _Amazing?_ " tanya Hermione mencoba.

"Hanya _Amazing_?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Draco Malfoy, kau adalah pria terhebat yang penah berhubungan sex denganku." Kata Hermione lagi. "Making love." Hermione bergumam pelan lagi.

" _Better than Cormac?"_ Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

" _Better than Wood?"_ Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

 _"_ Weasley?" Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

" _Absolutely._ " Kata Hermione. "Kurasa jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku menjalin hubungan denganmu aku akan menjawab, karena Draco Malfoy bisa membuatku orgasme delapan kali dalam satu malam."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini." kata Hermione, menggosok lengan Draco.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, kau tahu? Masih ada beberapa posisi yang belum kita coba." Kata Hermione memindahkan tangan Draco ke payudaranya.

Draco tahu kalau itu adalah undangan untuk meremas dada wanita di pelukkannya, dan tentu saja ia dengan senang hati melakukannya. "Posisi apa yang mau kau coba?"

"69" Hermione berbisik. Mata Draco membelalak.

 _"All right, let's do this_." Kata Draco. Ia menarik penisnya dari vagina Hermione. Keduanya mendesah dengan sensasinya.

Draco mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya ke kamar. Hermione mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco, ia mencium pipi Draco kemudian lehernya.

" _I Love you._ " Kata Hermione berbisik. Tidak menyangka kalau mereka akhirnya akan sampai pada tahap seperti ini, setelah sekian lama bertindak seperti orang bodoh, setelah sekian lama sama-sama buta terhadap perasaan satu sama lain.

Draco tersenyum, ia meletakkan Hermione dikasur dan mencium bibir gadis itu lagi. " _I love you as Well._ " Kata Draco. Ia menghabiskan ratusan malam, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika Hermione ada dibawahnya? Dipelukkannya? Meneriakkan namanya? Dan sekarang ketika fantasinya sudah menjadi kenyataan, ia sadar betapa menyedihkannya fantasinya itu, Hermione jauh lebih luar biasa dari fantasi-fantasinya atau perempuan-perempuan lain.

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Hermione melepas gumpalan rambutnya yang tadi ia pilin dengan tongkat Draco. Draco langsung mengeras begitu melihat Hermione melepaskan rambutnya.

Sama seperti saat ia melihat Hermione melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dulu saat mereka di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat, apalagi tanpa pakaian. Draco rela tidak pernah lagi melihat matahari selama Hermione ada di depannya.

Hermione duduk di wajah Draco menghadap tubuh bagian bawah Draco.

" _Shit, you wet_. Kau masih sangat basah untukku _love_." Kata Draco, kedua tangannya melebarkan bokong Hermione dan mulai menjilati bagian intim Hermione.

"Ahh…" kata Hermione saat Draco mulai menjilati bibir vaginanya. Hermione meremas dadanya, tidak tahan dengan sensasi di seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itu Penis Draco ereksi dan berdiri menjulang dengan hebatnya.

"Ah…" Hermione menunduk untuk memasukkan penis Draco kemulutnya. Kedua tangan Hermione meremas kantung di ujungnya, dan terus menghisap penis Draco dengan penuh semangat. Draco juga menjilat vagina Hermione penuh cinta.

Mereka melakukannya hampir setengah jam saat Hermione tidak tahan lagi, ia duduk dan menggeser bokongnya dari wajah Draco.

"Draco…. _Now_!" Kata Hermione jelas. Draco tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Ia mendorong Hermione ke kasur dan langsung mendorong penisnya ke dalam.

"Ah…"keduanya mendesah. Draco mulai bergerak, maju mundur maju muncur.

"Draco…" Hermione membelai rambut Draco, Draco berkeringat dengan seluruh usahanya. "Aku akan keluarahhhhh" kata Hermione. Draco mencium habis desahan klimaks Hermione dan ia juga tidak lama klimaks.

Draco menjatuhkan badannya diatas badan Hermione.

"Draco." Kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau punya banyak uang?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Draco, ia akan memberikan apapun untuk Hermione.

"Baguslah, karena aku akan berhenti bekerja dan menajadi budak seksmu mulai sekarang." Kata Hermione.

Draco tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

" _I love you._ " Kata Draco mencium kening Hermione,

" _I love you as well_."

"Hey…" Hermione teringat sesuatu.

" _Merry Christmas_ Malfoy…" Hermione mencium bibir Draco.

Draco tertawa. " _Merry Christmas_ Granger…"

 **.**

Draco dan Hermione bahkan tidak beranjak dari apartement Hermione sampai tanggal 2 Januari, itu juga karena persediaan makanan mereka sudah habis.

Hermione menelepon kedua orangtuanya dan berkata ia akan menghabiskan tahun baru dengan Draco. Ibunya berseru senang dan berkata jika mereka lebih pintar dan peka satu sama lain seharusnya sekarang ia sudah punya cucu.

Draco mengirim surat pada ibunya dan mengatakan ia akan menghabiskan tahun baru dengan Hermione.

Lucius yang membalas suratnya. Isi suratnya hanya satu kata.

 ** _Finally._**

Hermione dan Draco tertawa melihat surat balasan kepala keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Sepertinya semua orang selain kita tahu kalau kau dan aku saling mencintai." Hermione membalik _bacon_ yang ada di penggorengannya.

Draco tertawa, "Itu karena kau tidak peka." Ia lalu mengambil piring dan gelas menyiapkannya di meja.

"Kau yang tidak peka." Hermione berkata lagi, sambil memperhatikan Draco yang membantu menyiapkan meja.

"Kurasa kita berdua memang tidak peka." Draco berkata lagi. "Granger, dimana kau meletakkan susu yang kita beli tadi?" Draco mencari-cari di bungkusan belanja mereka tadi.

"Di kulkas." Hermione kemudian meletakkan _bacon_ di piring mereka. Ia berusaha berhenti tersenyum tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak menyangka dirinya dan Draco akan bergerak seirama.

Hermione memasak dan Draco menyiapkan meja, jika seperti ini gambaran hidup mereka ke depannya maka Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

.

"Blaise?" Draco bingung melihat Blaise yang datang ke ruangan kantornya tiba-tiba.

" _Hai Mate_." Blaise tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" Draco terlihat tegang.

"Wow, apa kau tahu kalian menjadi pembicaraan diseluruh kementrian?" Blaise bertanya.

Draco tertawa canggung.

"Tenanglah!" Blaise tertawa melihat Draco yang tegang.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang Hermione atau semacamnya?" Draco bertanya.

Blaise tertawa.

"Aku hanya mendekati Hermione untuk membuat kalian sadar." Kata Blaise tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, padahal orang buta juga bisa melihat kalau kalian mencintai satu sama lain."

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya.

Blaise mengangguk kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku kesini untuk memberimu selamat, selamat karena akhirnya kau berhenti menjadi pria bodoh."

Draco tertawa, ia menjabat tangan sahabatnya itu, benar kata Hermione sepertinya semua orang selain mereka tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai.

 _._

 _"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy…..?"_

 _"I do."_ Draco memegang tangan Hermione erat. Memotong perkataan mentri sihir yang menikahkan mereka.

 _"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, accept Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your….?"_

 _"I do."_ Hermione meneteskan air mata. Juga memotong perkataan Arthur Weasley yang menikahkan mereka.

Draco kemudian menyelipkan cincin ke jari Hermione, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _"And now, by the power vested in …."_ Draco mencium Hermione dengan penuh cinta dan sepenuh hatinya. Hermione menyentuh pipi Draco.

 _"You may kiss your bride."_ Kata Arthur menghela nafasnya, baru kali ini kalimatnya terus menerus dipotong oleh sepasang mempelai pengantin

Beberapa orang mulai membersihkan tenggorokkan mereka. Tapi keduanya masih belum menarik bibir mereka.

"Draco, lanjutkan lagi nanti." Lucius berkata agak keras. Diiringi tawa orang-orang yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

Hermione menarik dirinya, tersenyum melihat suaminya yang bodoh dan menyebalkan di depannya.

 _"I love you Mrs. Malfoy."_ Draco berbisik.

Ia tidak tahu kapan dirinya berubah menjadi pria lemah yang penuh perasaan, tapi begitu melihat Hermione berjalan dengan ayahnya menuju altar, menggunakan gaun putih, memandang ke arahnya dengan mata cokelat besarnya yang berkaca-kaca, ia tahu ia akan menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

Sementara Hermione sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya semenjak ayahnya menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke altar diiringi musik.

Ia menggunakan gaun pengantin impiannya, gaunnya putih panjang, ketat di bagian tubuh atasnya kemudian mengembang di bagian pinggang ke bawah, lengan panjang transparan berenda dan membiarkan bahunya terlihat.

 _Lace Long Sleeve, Off The Shoulder, A-line Gown_

Ia tahu mimpinya jadi kenyataan.

 _"I love you as well Mr. Malfoy."_ Hermione menitikkan air matanya lagi.

.

"Sudah….. ahh…. Ku bilang…. Ahh… shit…. Ini bukan ide yang bagusssshhhh.." Hermione mencengkram bahu Draco.

"Diamlah Grangerrrhh.." Draco mengerang.

Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan paling besar dan terkenal di Republik Ceko. Tentu saja, jika kau menikah dengan Hermione Granger maka kau berbulan madu sambil mengunjungi salah satu perpustakaan paling terkenal di dunia.

Draco setuju pergi perpustakaan itu dengan syarat mereka akan melakukan- ** _nya_** di salah satu pojok perpustakaan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Hermione sekuat tenaga menahan teriakkannya saat ia mencapai klimaks, begitu juga Draco.

Setelah mereka selesai dan merapikan pakaiannya, Draco dengan cepat menyeret Hermione keluar dari gedung perpustakaan.

Draco tertawa pelan, Hermione tersenyum sambil bergelayut di lengan Draco.

" _That was Great._ " Hermione berkata.

"Bukankah aku selalu hebat?" Draco bertanya sombong.

" _Prat_!" Hermione memukul lengannya pelan. "Mr. Malfoy, aku lapar sekali." Hermione berkata.

" _Good Orgasm always make you hungry._ " Draco tertawa. "Kau mau makan apa?" Draco bertanya.

" _Surprise me_!" Hermione berkata.

.

Setelah tiga hari di Republik Ceko mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Bora-Bora. Mereka menikmati pantai di pulau paling indah di dunia menurut _US News_ dan _World Report_ , lalu Draco menyewa Helikopter dan mengelilingi Gunung Otemany, dan menghabiskan sisa hari menikmati pemandangan istrinya dibalut bikini, berjemur di depan cottage mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menerbangkan helikopter." Hermione berseru saat Draco lepas landas.

"Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal _Love_ , banyak, di kamar dan di luar kamar." Draco menyeringai.

.

Lalu Draco membawa Hermione ke Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Draco merancang piknik di dini hari, sambil melihat matahari terbit di dekat Patung yang menjadi Ikon Brazil, _Christ the Redeemer_ , sebelum banyak turis lain yang datang.

Hermione duduk di pelukkan Draco, bersandar pada dada pria itu, memandangi matahari terbit, membiarkan suaminya membelainya dan menghirup aroma shamponya, keduanya menggumamkan kata-kata indah satu sama lain, ditemani sinar matahari terbit.

Tiba-tiba Draco membelai tangan Hermione dan bernyanyi pelan di telinganya

 _Do you want to know a secret_

 _Do you promise not to tell_

 _Closer_

 _Let me whisper in your ear_

 _Say the words you long to hear_

 _I'm in love with you_

Hermione menitikkan air mata, perasaanya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, betapa ia mencintai Draco dan merasa ini seperti mimpi. Hermione dengan cepat menggumamkan mantra kamuflase dan berbisik pelan.

 _"Make love to me."_

Mereka bercinta ditemani sinar matahari pagi.

.

Lalu mereka pergi ke Dominika, mereka menaikki gunung di _Waitukubuli National Trail_ , Hermione kemudian memaksa Draco untuk melakukan _Bungee Jumping_ bersama. Draco ketakutan setengah mati saat pertama kali melihat bagaimana orang-orang melakukannya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa para Muggle ini tidak lagi menyayangi nyawa mereka?" Draco berdesis, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Oh, ayolah Draco, apa kau takut?" Hermione menggodanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut, aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil risiko." Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah, Mr. Malfoy, kau kan penyihir, jika terjadi sesuatu kita tidak akan apa-apa, lagipula ini aman." Kata Hermione memohon.

 _"No Way!_ " Draco tetap menolak.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, dan ia langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia mengaitkan lengannya di dengan Draco, memosisikan lengan suaminya agar mengenai bagian dadanya, kemudian berbisik.

" _I'm gonna let you spank me tonight._ " Hermione berbisik pelan dan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seksi.

Draco membelalak mendengar perkataan istrinya.

" _Chain? Whipped Cream? Anything._ " Hermione berbisik lagi.

Akhirnya Draco setuju, dan mereka melompat bersama dan setelah merasakan sensasinya, Draco melakukannya lagi sampai lima kali. Hermione hanya tertawa melihat kelaukan suaminya.

.

Draco membelai wajah Hermione, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya yang berkeringat, mereka berada di jepang, di salah satu hotel tradisional yang hampir seluruh furniture-nya terbuat dari kayu.

 _"Minx."_ Draco bergumam.

Hermione tertawa. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengajakku ke Jepang?" Hermione bertanya.

Mereka tertawa. Hermione menceritakan semua fantasi-fantasi tergelapnya pada Draco, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang selama ini belum pernah mereka lakukan, yang awalnya mereka anggap terlalu ekstrem.

Draco mengelus bagian belakang Hermione yang mulai memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

" _I'm sorry_ …" Draco menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hermione.

"Setidaknya memarku lebih sedikit dari lukamu." Hermione menyentuh bekas gigitannya di pundah Draco, bekas kukunya yang membuat punggung Draco beradarah.

 _Kink._

Kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bulan madu mereka di Jepang.

"Draco…" Hermione memanggil nama suaminya sebelum pria di depannya tertidur.

"Hmm?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Siapa perempuan pertamamu?" Hermione bertanya penasaran, dari dulu ia selalu ingin tahu siapa perempuan pertama yang tidur dengan suaminya. Asumsinya adalah Pansy, atau mungkin Daphne.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Emma Ballantine." Draco bergumam pelan.

"Really?" Hermione membelalak tidak percaya.

Draco tertawa dan mengangguk. Siapapun perempuan pertama yang berhubungan sex dengannya tidak masalah.

"Tapi, ia kan…" Hermione tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Dua tahun diatas kita?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. Emma Ballantine adalah murid Ravenclaw dua tahun di atas mereka, Pureblood yang kemudian menjadi model di dunia Muggle dan menjadi salah satu model paling terkenal di Inggris.

"Well, Granger, aku berhubungan dengan Ballantine saat aku masih tahun ke-lima. Hilangkan wajah shock-mu." Draco berkata saat Hermione membuka mulutnya kaget. "Lagipula tidak ada perempuan yang bisa menolak pesonaku." Draco berkata lagi dengan sombongnya.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng heran. Draco Malfoy pertama kali melakukan hubungan seksual dengan seorang perempuan saat masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Lagipula Granger…" Draco akan memberitahunya sesuatu. "Kau perempuan pertama yang tidur denganku." Draco berkata lagi. "Benar-benar tidur, aku tidak pernah benar-benar tidur dengan perempuan lain, _after sex I leaved as soon as possible or told them to leave._ "

Hermione tersenyum.

" _Really?_ " Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Kau perempuan pertama yang berada di kasurku untuk tujuan selain sex, perempuan pertama yang benar-benar _hanya tidur_ denganku, perempuan pertama yang kupeluk setelah sex, perempuan pertama yang kupeluk dalam tidurku."

Hermione sudah tersenyum lebar sekali. Ia merasa tamak, senang sekali mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Draco.

"Kau? Granger… siapa pria pertamamu? Siapa yang mengambil keperawananmu? Weasley?" Draco bertanya pelan, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Krum?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidur dengan seorang pria saat masih di tahun ke-empat, bodoh." Hermione memukul tangan Draco pelan.

"Lalu siapa?" Draco tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Hermione mengulang perkataan Draco tadi.

Draco tertawa. "Katakan saja, tidak mungkin lebih buruk dari Potter kan?"

Hermione hanya diam.

Draco melihat wajah Hermione. Dan seketika itu ia tahu.

"Potter?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia mengira Draco akan marah padanya, tapi kemudian Draco tertawa.

"Well, kurasa Potter lebih baik dari Weasley." Draco kemudian dengan cepat menindih Hermione.

"Granger… apa kau tahu apa hukumanmu untuk tidur dengan pria lain selain aku?" Draco mulai memainkan perannya. Lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, Draco baru memperkenalkannya pada BDSM, dan jujur saja belum ada hal baru yang bisa membuatnya bergetar dengan rasa gugup dan ingin tahu sekaligus.

Setelah satu ronde BDSM Sex, lagi, Hermione menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana Ron meninggalkan mereka berdua saat sedang dalam pelarian, dan bagaimana saat itu ia dan Harry benar-benar tertekan dan akhirnya melakukannya.

Draco membelai kepala Hermione, tahu istrinya pasti mengalami hari-hari yang berat saat berada dalam pelarian mencari Horcrux, seluruh dunia sihir tahu tentang ini, tapi tetap ada beberapa detail yang hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu.

" _I love you._ " Draco berkata lagi, tidak peduli apapun yang pernah terjadi dan di alami Hermione, ia menarik tangan Hermione lalu mencium bekas luka _mudblood_ -nya.

Hermione menitikkan air mata lalu memeluk Draco pelan.

" _I love you as well._ "

.

Dan terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu di Prancis. Hari pertama lagi-lagi mereka tidak keluar kamar, tapi hari kedua Draco entah dari mana mendapatkan motor Vespa berwarna merah yang bagus dan mengkilap, dan mereka mengelilingi jalan-jalan indah di kota Paris sambil bernyanyi dan tertawa bersama.

 _What would you think if I told you  
I've always wanted to hold you  
I don't know what we're afraid of  
Nothing would change if we made love_

 _So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
'Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
Oh, no, we could be both to each other_

Hermione tahu suaranya tidak bagus, begitu juga dengan Draco, tapi saat seperti ini menyanyi membuat mereka benar-benar semakin bahagia.

Mereka mengunjungi _The Louvre,_ tempat dimana Monalisa di simpan, mencoba berbagai macam makanan di restoran mahal maupun di pinggir jalan, pergi ke _Notre Dame, Champs- Elysees_ , dan di malam terakhir makan malam romantis di salah satu restoran paling terkenal yang menghadap langsung ke menara Eiffel.

"Draco…" Hermione bergumam sambil mencicipi Wine terbaik yang dipesan Draco.

"Iya?"

" _I love you_." Hermione mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Draco tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Hermione. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia kehilangan kata-katanya, duduk disini dengan Hermione Granger yang sudah menjadi istrinya.

Ia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Hermione mengajak Draco ke depan menara Eiffel.

 _"Dance with me Mr. Malfoy?"_ Hermione mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Really?_ " Draco bertanya, tersenyum, teringat percakapan mereka saat pesta kelulusan.

" _Really._ " Hermione mengangguk pelan

" _Slow Dancing?_ " Draco bertanya lagi.

" _Slow Dancing._ " Hermione mengangguk, selama tiga minggu bulan madu mereka, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah keduanya.

Draco menarik Hermione ke pelukkannya dan mereka berdansa di depan menara Eiffel disinari lampu dari menara dan sinar bintang.

 _"I Love you."_

 _"I Love you."_

Mereka berkata bersamaan, lalu keduanya tertawa, Draco merunduk dan mencium istrinya.

 _"I Love you."_ Draco bergumam lagi memeluk Hermione erat.

.

"Granger." Draco keluar dari kamar mandi mereka dengan sebuah benda asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hermione tersenyum, ia sengaja meninggalkan _testpack_ -nya di wastafel kamar mandi mereka, agar Draco tahu bahwa ia sudah mengandung.

"Ini benda apa?" Draco bertanya polos.

Hermione memukul jidatnya. "Bodoh." Entah siapa maksudnya yang bodoh, dirinya karena tidak memperkirakan bahwa Draco kemungkinan tidak mengenal alat Muggle itu, atau Draco yang bodoh karena bahkan tidak tahu benda apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Itu alat Muggle untuk mengecek kehamilan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco s _hock._ Matanya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Kau hamil?" ujarnya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikkan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Hermione Malfoy!" Draco berteriak senang dan menggendong Hermione kemudian memutarnya dengan ringan seperti menggendong anak kecil. "Kita akan punya anak? Kita akan jadi orang tua? Aku akan jadi ayah?" Draco meletakkan Hermione kemudian bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, sial, dimana ponselku?" Draco bergumam.

"Di saku jasmu." Hermione menunjuk. "Mau menghubungi siapa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Blaise, aku akan memerkan hal ini, dia baru saja meledekku impoten kemarin siang." Draco segera mengambil ponselnya.

Hermione melempar bantal kasur mereka ke arah Draco.

"Aku baru saja memberitahumu bahwa aku hamil, dan bukannya bercinta denganku kau malah mau menelepon Blaise?" Hermione kesal, ia sudah berkacak pinggang.

Draco melihat ke arah istrinya. Lagi-lagi ia benar, harusnya ia menunjukkan pada Hermione bahwa ia mencintainya, bukan malah menelepon Blaise. Maka Draco melempar ponselnya lalu setengah berlari menuju ke arah Hermione dan menggendongnya menuju kasur mereka.

"Maaf, kau tahu kan? Kau menikahi pria paling menyebalkan di dunia sihir?" Draco bergumam.

Hermione tertawa. "Bodoh."

.

"Draco!" Hermione berteriak dari dapur.

"Ada apa?" Draco menjawab dari ruang tv rumah mereka.

"Cepatlah kesini!" Hermione berteriak kencang sekali.

Draco berjalan cepat menuju ke dapur, ia melihat Hermione teduduk di lantai, ada semacam genangan air disekitar kakinya.

"Astaga!" Draco langsung panik dan menggendong Hermione. "Air ketubanmu pecah?" Draco bertanya, menggendong istrinya yang perutnya sudah besar.

Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco. "Matikan dulu kompornya." Hermione menunjuk kompor yang masih menyala.

Draco mematikan kompor sambil memutar matanya, istrinya masih sempat memintanya mematikan kompor padahal air ketubannya sudah pecah.

Mereka lalu menggunakan saluran Floo menuju ke St. Mungos.

.

"Mrs. Malfoy, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi." _Mediwitch_ yang membantu proses persalinan Hermione berkata.

"Draco Malfoy Brengsek! Aku membencimu!" Hermione berteriak terengah-engah sambil mencengkram tangan suaminya.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya diam, membiarkan istrinya menghancurkan tangannya, ia berkeringat dingin melihat proses persalinan istrinya.

"Sedikit lagi." _Mediwitch_ itu berkata lagi. "Sedikit lagi Mr. Malfoy, aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya."

"Ah…. Ah…. Ahhhhh….."

"Draco Malfoy, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan penismu mendekat lagi." Hermione berteriak kencang, kesakitan.

Hermione berteriak kencang saat akhirnya anak pertamanya, anak pertama mereka lahir ke dunia.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

Draco mencium kening istrinya. "Kau berhasil Hermione! Kau berhasil, kita berhasil. Anak kita sudah lahir." Draco menyingkirkan rambut dari sekeliling wajah Hermione dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Draco berbisik.

Tidak lama _Mediwitch_ tadi memberikan bayi mereka yang sudah di bungkus dengan selimut putih ke pelukkan Hermione.

"Selamat Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." _Mediwitch_ itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan keluarga kecil itu sendirian.

Hermione menggendong anaknya lalu menangis. Tidak menyangka kalau ini nyata.

Hermione mencium kening anaknya.

Draco bukan pria yang mudah menangis, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia mencium kening anaknya.

"Hello Scorp…" Draco bergumam.

.

"Aku ayah baptisnya." Harry berseru pada Ron dan Blaise.

"Aku!" Ron meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Haha, kalian tidak mungkin dipilih Draco!" Blaise berkat penuh percaya diri. "Aku yang akan menjadi ayah baptisnya."

"Hermione, siapa yang akan menjadi ayah baptis Scorp? Aku kan?" Harry bertanya, tidak tahan lagi berdebat dengan Ron dan Blaise.

Hermione yang duduk sambil menggendong Scorpius melihat ke arah Draco yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Hermione berbisik.

"Entahlah" Draco juga bingung.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian melirik ke tiga pria di depan mereka yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan posisi Ayah Baptis Scorpius.

.

"Aku benci padamu!" Hermione berteriak sambil melemparkan vas bunga kecil di sampingnya ke arah Draco.

"Katakan saja itu terus!" Draco menghancurkan vas itu dengan tongkatnya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Hermione melemparkan bantal kursi yang bisa dicapainya.

"Kau yang pergi! Ini kan rumahku!" Draco berteriak lagi.

"Aku benci padamu Draco Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak kesal lalu ber- _apparating_ pergi dari rumah mereka.

Draco menghela nafasnya, Hermione marah padanya karena Scorpius masuk ke Slytherin. Ia tahu kalau Hermione benar-benar ingin anaknya masuk Gryffindor, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Scorpius adalah seorang Malfoy, dan Malfoy sudah seharusnya di Slytherin.

Semenjak surat dari Scorpius datang tadi malam dan memberitahu kedua orangtuanya kalau ia masuk Slytherin, mood Hermione menjadi buruk, ia tidak membiarkan Draco menyentuhnya.

Dan baru saja setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Draco marah padanya karena bertindak menyebalkan.

 _"Stop Being Bitch." Draco berseru._

 _"What?"_

 _"Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan! Apa kau pikir karena ia anakmu dan punya dua ayah baptis dari Gryffindor maka ia harus masuk Gryffindor? Jangan lupa kalau aku seorang Slytherin, begitu juga Blaise" Draco mulai emosi._

 _Akhirnya mereka menjadikan Harry, Ron, dan Blaise sebagai ayah baptis Scorpius._

 _"Diam sajalah!" Hermione berseru kesal._

 _Ini adalah yang salah satu hal yang Draco benci, jika sudah kesal atau marah, Hermione jarang langsung mengungkapkan kekesalannya, hanya mengambek dan berikap jutek tidak jelas._

 _Akhirnya mereka bertengkar dan Hermione pergi._

.

"Mom, apa kalian bisa menjaga Cassie semalam lagi?" Draco menghubungi Helena Granger.

"Tentu saja, apa kalian akan pergi kesuatu tempat?" Helena bertanya.

"Begitulah." Draco berbohong.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

"Terimakasih banyak Mom." Draco kemudian menutup teleponnya. Setelah menikah dengan Hermione, ia memanggil kedua orangtua Hermione dengan sebutan Mom and Dad, sementara Hermione memanggil Narcissa dan Lucius dengan sebutan Mother dan Father.

Draco berusaha menghubungi Hermione tapi tidak ada respon, sekarang sudah malam dan masih tidak ada kabar dari istrinya itu.

Draco sudah menghubungi Potter, Weasley, bahkan Zabini, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

.

Hermione kembali ke rumahnya sekitar pukul enam sore. Ia menghabiskan harinya di pinggir Sungai Thames.

Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, berusaha menerima kalau Scorpius masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

Hermione naik kekasur dimana Draco berbaring kemudian memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Maaf!" Hermione berbisik, tahu Draco belum tidur dari tempo nafasnya.

Draco memegang tangan Hermione yang melingkat di perutnya.

"Kau darimana?" Draco bertanya.

"Duduk di pinggir Thames." Hermione berkata lagi. "Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, seharusnya aku menerima Scorp yang masuk Slytherin, dan bukannya marah-marah padamu." Hermione bergumam pelan.

Draco membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Hermione. _"It's okay."_ Draco mengelus-elus punggungnya, kalau seandainya Scorpius masuk Gryffindor ia juga pasti akan kesal.

"Kau sudah makan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Astaga, Cassie?" Hermione teringat anak perempuannya yang baru berumur lima tahun. Cassiopea Malfoy lahir saat Scorpius berumur 6 tahun. Scorp dan Cassie benar-benar disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya dan kedua pasang kakek-neneknya. Saat Cassie lahir, ia seketika langsung menjadi cucu kesayangan nomor satu Lucius Malfoy, saat Narcisssa dan kedua orang tua Hermione tidak berpihak tetap menyayangi Scorp dan Cassie dengan kadar yang sama, Lucius dengan gamblangnya menunjukkan ia jauh lebih menyayangi Cassie. Well, tentu saja Lucius tetap menyayangi Scorp, ia bahkan baru saja membelikan sapu terbang special yang dirancang khusus untuk cucunya yang baru masuk Hogwarts itu.

Hermione kesal sekali saat tahu Scorp dibelikan sapu khusus, lagipula murid tahun pertama tidak boleh membawa sapu mereka sendiri.

Bukan hanya Hermione yang kesal karena menganggap hadiah itu berlebihan, tapi Draco juga kesal karena ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah memberikannya hal semacam itu.

"Aku sudah menelepon Mom dan meminta mereka menjaga Cassie satu malam lagi." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk, ia lapar, tapi ia lebih menginginkan Draco saat ini.

 _"I want you."_ Hermione berbisik sambil melepaskan kancing kemeja Draco. Draco menyeringai, ia dengan cepat memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Hermione.

 _"I need you."_ Draco berseru, ia mencium bibir Hermione penuh. Hampir dua belas tahun menikah, tidak sekalipun mereka berdua kehilangan gairah saat berhubungan.

Draco merasa semakin hari Hermione semakin cantik dan semakin mencintainya. Tubuhnya berubah di beberapa tempat, pinggulnya melebar, bokong dan payudaranya membesar, dan semua perubahan itu justru membuat Hermione menjadi lebih indah dan menawan.

Beratus-ratus kali Draco membawa istrinya ke acara perusahaan, dan beratus-ratus kali ia pula Ia melihat pria-pria melihat istrinya dengan tatapan tidak layak, di satu sisi ia kesal dan merasa posesif, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bangga karena Hermione Granger hanya miliknya seorang.

Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, mendesah saat suaminya menciumi leher dan bahunya.

Ia mungkin perempuan paling beruntung di dunia, ia memiliki suami paling tampan dan kaya di Inggris, ia punya dua anak yang sehat, pintar dan baik, ia sudah punya segalanya.

Draco dan Hermione tahu, apapun yang akan datang, seberapa besarnya masalah mereka ke depannya, apapun yang akan menghadang mereka, ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Mereka saling mencintai, dan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Itu sudah cukup.

"Draco…" Hermione membuka matanya dan memandang mata silver yang ada tepat di depannya.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you."_

Mereka berkata bersamaan.

Hermione dan Draco tersenyum.

 _"Thank you, my friend._ " Draco berbisik tepat ditelinga Hermione.

 _"Thanks to you too…_ " Hermione berbisik. " _My Friend._ "

.

 _I realized I'm in love. It's always been right in front of me. (Richelle Mead, The Indigo Spell.)_

 **.**

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini absurd, wakakak, karena chapter epilogue justru paling panjang dari semua chapternya… LOL, itu karena aku ingin memuaskan hormonku (dan hormon kalian juga)… LOL.**

 **Akhirnya cerita ini selesai, padahal target awalku cuma sekitar 10k kata, tapi malah jadi 16k… well, aku tadinya udah mau selesai di chapter 9, karena terkadang eding menggantung lebih gimana gitu, tapi aku pulang kuliah tadi sore, dan cek review-review dari kalian, dan bikin epilogue kilat ini dari tadi jam tiga sore.**

 **Dari awal aku memang cuma mau bikin ini jadi cerita sedang dan ringan, makanya nggak ada konflik berarti di cerita ini, cuma sekedar intermezzo.**

 **Bzzz, aku tahu penjelasanku tentang wedding dress-nya Hermione belepotan, aku takut kalian gak dapet maksudku, jadi cek di sini**

 **/ fashion/ jewel- style- wg3728- davids- bridal- wedding- dress**

 **terus bayangkan pake veil panjang dan lengannya juga panjang (Jangan lupa hapus spasinya)**

 **Kasih tahu aku di review kalian destinasi favorit bulan madu Dramione kalian disini..**

 **Aku pribadi paling suka paris, bukan karena aku suka paris, terus terang aku lebih suka London, AKU SUKA BANGET LONDON, ABBEY ROAD, THE BEATLES, HARRY POTTER, I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT UK. Tapi bagian mereka berkeliling kota dengan vespa itu benar-benar impian pribadiku..**

 **Ah, dan lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka berdua di sambil menaiki Vespa adalah** **_Gloria Loring Ft. Carl Anderson – Friends and Lovers._** **(Lagu ibuku. LOL)**

 **Dan lagu yang dinyanyikan Draco untuk Hermione itu** ** _The Beatles – Do You Want to Know a Secret._**

 **Aku berterimakasih buat semua reviewers dan silent readers cerita ini, yang memfollow dan memfavorite cerita ini.**

 **Jangan lupa review, yang selama ini menjadi silent reader pleaseee review di chapter terakhir ini... pleaseeee...**

 **Terimakasih banyak semuanya.**

 **See you on another story…..**

 **-dramioneyoja**


End file.
